Alma corrompida
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Danny se fue de Amity Park para encontrar el modo de volver a ser mitad humano pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que un nuevo rival a aparecido y ahora nuestro grupo de héroes tendrá que enfrentarse a un nuevo obstáculo Continuación de "La princesa sombra" COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Hola, lamento la demora, es solo que mi computadora se descompuso y hasta ahora se ha logrado arreglar, y bueno aunque podia entrar por mi celular, este no me dejaba subir el nuevo capitulo, pero ahora ya estamos aqui nuevamente, espero les guste :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Reencuentro.**

"Tres años han pasado desde que el héroe de Amity Park desapareció sin dejar rastro, las personas a cargo de investigar el paradero del joven sigue volviendo con las manos vacías"

Sam apagó el televisor recostándose en su cama. Ciertamente la repentina desaparición de Danny Phantom había alterado a toda la ciudad de Amity Park. Por suerte, ella en compañía de Tucker, Jazz y Valery se encargaban de los fantasmas que de vez en cuando llegaban con sus bromas pesadas. La joven suspiro, aquellos largos años la habían cambiado, ahora su cabello llegaba a media espalda; su cambio físico tampoco pasaba desapercibido, según su madre ahora era "toda un mujer", del mismo modo, su forma de vestir cambio, claro que aún conservaba su estilo gótico, jeans azules un poco desgastados, botas negras y largas, una blusa negra con mangas largas, una rosa violeta decoraba el centro de la camiseta. En eso su celular sonó.

-¿Hola? -dijo atendiendo la llamada.

-Sam, por si no lo recuerdas, es hora de patrullar la ciudad -reclamo la persona del otro lado.

-Lo se, enseguida voy.

La joven colgó el teléfono y salió del apartamento. Desde que vio la oportunidad, se mudo de casa de sus padres para poder vivir una vida independiente. No paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin llego al punto de reunión en donde se encontró con sus amigos. Tucker no había cambiado demasiado, si hay que mencionar algunos cambios, ahora era más alto, incluso más que Jazz por algunos milímetros, su forma de vestir no variaba mucho, seguía llevando la pisma gorra roja sobre su cabeza, una camisa amarilla y un pantalón negro de vestir. eso de ser alcalde no era nada fácil. Jazz ahora tenía su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, y la única diferencia en su vestimenta, era que su blusa no tenía mangas; de todos, era la única que no había cambiado demasiado.

-Hasta que haces tú aparición -dijo Tucker despegando la vista de su P.D.A para ver a su amiga.

-Sí, lo siento.

-¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto? -pregunto Jazz.

-Nada realmente importante, solo estaba viendo la televisión, pero un artículo sobre la desaparición de Danny capto mi atención, después de todo, mañana es el día en el que el héroe mundial despareció -respondió desanimada la joven.

-Sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado -la expresión del joven igualmente se entristeció.

-Yo también lo olvide -Jazz miró hacia el cielo -. Ya han pasado tres años.

-Dan dijo que conocía el modo de volver a Danny a la normalidad, pero ni siquiera hemos tenido noticias sobre ellos -agregó la azabache.

-¿Reloj no sabrá algo? -cuestionó Tucker.

-No, una vez fui a visitarlo a su castillo, pero ni él sabía donde estaban -contestó la pelirroja.

-O tal vez, no lo quiso decir -intervino Sam.

-¿Por qué motivo haría eso?

-Posiblemente, para no alterar de algún modo el curso del tiempo.

-¡Oigan! -se escucho una voz a sus espaldas -. No es que quiera interrumpir, pero tenemos que cumplir con nuestra vigilancia - dijo Valery, quien a diferencia de sam se había recortado el cabello un poco.

Todos asintieron comenzando a dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia. Sam miro la luna llena que se erguía en lo alto del cielo, en eso, una figura pasó volando frente a la luna, esta se detuvo, y giro su rostro donde la joven. Sam sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, no sabia porque, pero esa silueta se le hacia familiar.

-¡Sam! ¿vienes o qué? llamo Tucker. La nombrada vio a su amigo a unos cuantos metros de ella; volvió su vista hacia la figura, pero esta ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente, Sam trataba de concentrarse en su clase, normalmente no tenía problemas para entender lo que decía su maestro, pero ahora estaba más centrada en lo que había visto la noche anterior, sin duda alguna, algo malo ocurrirá.

Al terminar las clases, la joven azabache se reunió con Tucker en la puerta, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus casas, sin embargo, una llamada en el celular del joven los desvió de su camino hasta los laboratorios Fenton. Según Jazz, había algo realmente importante que ellos debían saber. Cuando llegaron a los laboratorios, subieron hasta el centro de operaciones, donde la joven pelirroja estaba sentada frente a una pantalla. Sam y Tucker se acercaron.

-Muy bien, ¿qué querías mostrarnos? -cuestiono Tucker.

-Anoche, cuando volví a casa, subí hasta aquí para revisar la cinta de grabación -explico la joven oprimiendo unas teclas -, y encontré esto.

La pantalla comenzó a reproducir un vídeo donde se mostraba la luna y una figura oscura volando frente a ella. Jazz hizo un acercamiento, la imagen se fue aclarando hasta que por fin se mostró la identidad de lo que sea que estuviera volando por la ciudad. Sam y Tucker no podían dar crédito a sus ojos. Traje negro con botas y guantes blancos, cabellos igualmente blancos como la nieve, pero lo más llamativo, eran sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Da... nny -dijo Sam con dificultad.

-N... no, no puede ser Danny -Tucker aún trataba de reponerse del shock -. Los ojos de Danny son de un verde neón, no rojos.

-Pero, quien más podría ser si no.

-Ciertamente estoy deacuerdo con Tucker, los ojos de Danny no son rojos, pero, Sam también tiene un punto, si no se trata de él ¿quién más podría ser? -dijo la ojiazul.

-La única vez que vi a Danny con ese color de ojos, fue cuando Freakshow lo controlo con la esfera de cristal -recordó Tucker.

-Pero fue destruida -respondió Sam.

-Entonces, algo más lo debe estar controlando -agregó Jazz.

-Reloj debe saber algo.

-Pero, ¿y si no nos quiere decir? -pregunto el joven.

-En ese caso, lo obligaremos.

Los tres bajaron al laboratorio, abordaron la nave Fenton y partieron hacia el castillo de Reloj, aunque, cual no seria sus sorpresa al encontrarlo casi destrozado. Entraron corriendo, buscando alguna señal del fantasma. Sam encontró algunos rastros de fuego, aunque no era como cualquier otro que hubiera visto, no era rojo o naranja, tampoco era azul, ni verde, o blanco como el que hacia Danny, este poseía un color negro. La joven tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

-Veo que al final si han venido -hablo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Reloj -dijo Sam poniéndose de pie -. -Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-Ve por tus amigos, es mejor que todos lo sepan.

-Esta bien -la joven corrió por Tucker y Jazz.

-Aunque no se si les guste la respuesta -dijo cuando Sam estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Reloj oprimió un botón de su báculo haciendo que este brillara en blanco, pronto todo el castillo volvió a ser como antes.

-Bien, ¿no tenias algo que decirnos? -recordó Sam una vez que los cuatro estuvieron reunidos.

-Sí pero, es un tanto complicado -el fantasma vio donde Jazz -. Señorita Jazmín, si no mal recuerdo.

-Así es -asintió.

-El día que usted vino a preguntarme sobre el paradero de su hermano, no es que yo no haya querido decirle, si no que ni yo sabia exactamente en donde estaba. Al menos no hasta hace un par de días.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Tucker.

-Hace algunos días -continuo Reloj -. Los observadores me llamaron para decirme acerca de la existencia de una repentina fuente maligna que provenía del futuro. Regresé aquí, y revise todas las líneas del tiempo, hasta que llegué a la línea dentro de diez años, era la única que me faltaba por revisar, sin embargo, en cuanto lo hice...

 _(Flash back)_

 _Reloj analizaba cada parte de aquella línea del tiempo, cuando en eso, una gran llamarada de fuego negro atravesó el portal del tiempo. El fantasma se cubrió con su brazo, cuando el fuego cesó, una silueta muy familiar traspasó el portal y cayo al suelo. Reloj se acercó inmediatamente a él._

 _-Danny, ¿qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?_

 _El joven abrió ligeramente los ojos -. R... Reloj... aléjate de mi -pidió con algo de esfuerzo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Aléjate... por favor, no te, acerques._

 _El cuerpo de Danny se envolvió de un brillo espectral negro, sus ojos se debatían entre el verde y el rojo. Él joven comenzó a quejarse, como si algo le estuviera produciendo un gran dolor. Pronto sus ojos se vieron dominados por el color rojo como la sangre. Comenzó a disparar varios rayos ectoplasmicos aunque sin un objetivo en particular, solo lo hacia al azar._

 _Reloj logró salir ileso de ahí, sin embargo había algo extraño, lo que le ocurría a Danny, era diferente a como si algo lo estuviera controlando como él esperaba, más bien, era como si algo lo hubiera corrompido, la pregunta era, ¿qué?_

 _(Fin del flash back)_

-Entonces, después de eso, Danny debió haber llegado a Amity Park por del portal -agregó Tucker.

-¿Qué hay de Dan Phantom? -preguntó Jazz.

-No lo se, no he podido localizarlo desde que ocurrió lo de Danny.

-¿Ahora qué? -pregunto Tucker rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Hay que volver a Amity Park -dijo Sam caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? -cuestionó Reloj.

-Encontrar a Danny -todos volvieron a guardar silencio.

-Él ahora mismo esta fuera de si -habló el fantasma -, si lo encuentras, no creo que te reciba de muy buen modo.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

Dicho esto, los jóvenes salieron del castillo y abordaron la nave Fenton poniéndose en marcha hacia la ciudad. Reloj suspiro mirando el portal del tiempo.

-Todo sigue siendo tal y como debe ser -dijo para sí mismo.

 _Amity Park:_

El grupo de amigos ya habían llegado a la ciudad, las calles estabas oscuras puesto que ya había anochecido. Sin embargo, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de estar oscuro, normalmente se podía apreciar a más gente caminando por las calles, pero ahora no se veía nada.

Detuvieron la nave y bajaron a investigar, pero acabo siendo un gran error, pues en cuanto lo hicieron, un rayo color negro impacto contra el suelo cerca del ellos, creando una gran cortina de humo; cuando esta comenzó a disiparse, Sam logró notar al culpable de aquella explosión, aunque evidentemente, no le agrado la respuesta.

-Danny...

 _Fin del capitulo 1._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	2. Chapter 2 Un regreso no tan esperado

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero con todo esto del regreso a clases, la verdad es que dudo seguir actualizando tan puntualmente como antes, así que les pido tener paciencia, juro que no abandonare la historia, solo me retrasare con el horario.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Un regreso no tan esperado.**

Las calles estaban oscuras, la única luz que se percibía, era la estela plateada de la luna, iluminando la figura de dos personas que se miraban mutuamente.

-Danny... -llamo la azabache sin obtener respuesta.

El joven se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar, sus ojos se ocultaban tras su flequillo. Sam lo observo con más detenimiento; sus cabellos blancos habían crecido un poco más, ahora rozaban sus hombros, a simple vista podía notarse que había crecido, incluso más que Tucker por algunos milímetros, del mismo modo parecía estar un poco más fornido. Sam inevitablemente se ruborizo ante este pensamiento, pero inmediatamente se calmo, no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

-Danny, ¿estas bien? -volvió a insistir -, respondeme -la joven dio un paso, el joven se dio cuenta de esto y retrocedió.

-No... te, me acerques -dijo con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿porqué dices eso? -Sam volvió a dar un paso, Danny retrocedió.

-Por favor... aléjate, no vengas.

La mano de Danny se envolvió de un brillo negro, Sam se dio cuenta e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás. El brazo del peliblanco comenzó a levantarse apuntando a la joven, sin embargo, parecía tener problemas para alzarlo por completo.

-¿Danny?

-Co...rre -dijo débilmente-, no creo... resistir, mucho tiempo... corre... ¡CORRE!

El joven fantasma disparo un rayo negro que impacto cerca de Sam. Jazz y Tucker corrieron hacia la joven con la intención de protegerla, pero en cuanto vieron a Danny, se quedaron inmóviles, pues la penetrante mirada rojiza de este los tomo por sorpresa. Danny alzó el vuelo y se alejo de ahí; los tres jóvenes lo vieron desaparecer en la oscuridad. La pelirroja y el joven respiraron pesadamente, por unos momentos habían olvidado como se respiraba, en cambio Sam cayó de rodillas. Algo no estaba bien, sabía que era una locura, pero, por primera vez, sintió miedo de Danny, era como si, aquel joven tímido se hubiera esfumado.

-Sam, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Tucker saliendo de su impresión.

-... no, del todo -respondió.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam daba de vueltas en su cama, esa noche no logro conciliar el sueño, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez la mirada roja como la sangre de Danny; ya ni siquiera estaba segura de seguir llamándolo así, pero de algo si estaba segura, a pesar de la energía tan distinta que emanaba, en alguna parte su Danny seguía ahí, ahora la pregunta importante, ¿cómo traerlo de vuelta? Recordó lo que le había contado Reloj, esta vez no se sentía como si alguien estuviera controlando a Danny, más bien era como si estuviera corrompido.

-¡Sam! ¿estas ahí? -escucho la voz de Tucker desde la puerta.

La joven se levanto de su cama, y después de cambiarse, fue hasta la puerta, dejando entrar a su amigo, quien a simple vista se podía notar que no había logrado tener muy buen sueño.

-Supongo que no hace falta ser un genio para saber que no fuiste a la escuela -dijo Sam colocando una taza de café frente a Tucker.

-¿Cómo quieres que vaya a la escuela con lo ocurrido anoche? apenas si logre dormir un poco.

-Al menos tú dormiste -agregó la joven dando un sorbo a su taza.

-A Jazz tampoco le sentó muy bien aquello, esta mañana la vi, parecía estar en otro mundo, casi se golpeaba con un árbol.

-No me sorprende -hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Dan Phantom? -cuestionó el joven.

-No lo se, pero, si ni siquiera Reloj sabia donde estaba, tal vez se haya perdido en alguna línea del tiempo.

-Sí, tal vez.

-¿Crees que debamos decirle algo a los padres de Danny?

-Creo que lo mejor será mantener esto en secreto, al menos por ahora.

-De acuerdo.

 _Afueras de Amity Park:_

Danny se encontraba dentro de una cueva, sentado sobre el frio suelo abrazando sus rodillas, no pensaba en nada, solo se mantenía inmóvil ahí, mirando hacia la pared sin mirarla. En eso, una figura se aparece cerca de él, su rostro estaba oculto por la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Veo que aún no has cumplido tú objetivo -dijo la silueta.

-Ni pienses que lo hare -contestó Danny de mala gana.

-¿Qué dices? -la silueta le dio un golpe a Danny haciendo que cayera -. Necesito que tú pequeña alma se corrompa ¿es acaso no lo entiendes?

-Sí, claro con ese argumento tan optimista te voy a obedecer -la figura gruño dandole una patada en el estomago al peli-blanco.

-No trates de pasarte de listo muchacho -dijo mientras una guadaña se aparecía en su mano . Tal vez solo necesitas un poco de apoyo.

Por el bosque se escucho un grito de dolor que provoco eco.

Sam miraba por la ventana de su apartamento, dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello, hasta que escuchó un sonido, que parecía ser un grito o algo. De repente, por alguna razón, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Danny, no sabía el porque, pero algo le decía que definitivamente no podría significar algo bueno.

Las horas pasaron, las calles ya comenzaban a teñirse de los ojos anaranjados de la tarde. Ya casi era tiempo de que el equipo caza-fantasma comenzara con su recorrido nocturno, aunque con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era más que obvio que no tuvieran suficientes ánimos como para cumplir con su vigilancia, claro, a excepción de cierta castaña que ignoraba por completo lo ocurrido.

Valery iba sobre su deslizador en busca de cualquier tipo de actividad fantasma. Se sentía un poco extraño hacer la vigilancia ella sola, ya que normalmente lo hacia con Tucker, Jazz y Sam, incluso antes de que desapareciera, solía vigilar con Danny. Siempre se había preguntado que había pasado con él, pero cada vez que preguntaba a cualquiera de los tres, estos cambiaban de tema o simplemente no contestaban. La joven logró distinguir una silueta un tanto familiar que se dirigía a la ciudad. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Phantom!

El fantasma ni siquiera titubeo antes de disparar un rayo fantasma hacia la joven, quien apenas si logró esquivarlo. Valery ia a decir algo, pero un siguiente rayo la golpeo haciéndola caer de su deslizador. Danny la atrapó en el aire, solo para darle una descarga fantasma y después arrojarla hacia un edificio. La joven cayó sobre el pavimento, justo cuando el peliblanco estaba a punto de dar el golpe final escucho una voz.

-¡Detente Danny! -dijo Sam seguida de Tucker y Jazz quienes corrieron junto a Valery -. Danny, ¿porqué estas haciendo esto?

El joven no respondió, envolvió su mano en un brillo negro comenzando a volar hacia la azabache. Sam se aparto justo cuando Danny golpeo el suelo con su mano haciendo una cráter en el pavimento. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y la joven no pudo notar ni atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento en sus ojos rojizos por lo que había hecho.

En lo alto del cielo, alguien observaba la situación con una sonrisa -. Muy bien Danny, mátalos a todos.

Danny hizo el fuego fantasma. Sam apenas si pudo esquivarlo. El joven siguió atacando hasta que la azabache estuvo junto a los demás, entonces, el fantasma se duplico hasta formar un círculo alrededor de los jóvenes. Justo cuando Danny iba a hacer un lamento fantasma, un escudo protegió al grupo. Todos buscaron al responsable de esto.

-Hasta que te encuentro -todos los presentes siguieron la voz encontrando a Dan Phantom quien salía de un portal.

-¡Dan! -exclamaron los tres.

-¿Quién? -pregunto Valery confundida.

-Vaya, así que ha aparecido un improvisto .se escuchó otra voz no muy lejos.

Los jóvenes giraron sus miradas al dueño de la voz, sin embargo, no lograron ver su rostro ya que se ocultaba entre las sombras, aunque pesar de esto, Sam pudo notar como Dan miraba al sujeto con desprecio, esto la confundió un poco.

-Vamos Danny, ya habrá otra oportunidad -Danny regresó a ser uno solo y comenzó a volar hacia la silueta desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Dan comenzó a seguir al joven, pero la voz de Sam llamándolo lo hizo detenerse. Descendió dónde estaban los demás, pero en ningún momento los miró, solo mantuvo su vista perdida en algún punto en especifico delante de él. La joven de ojos violetas se acercó al fantasma preguntándole sobre lo ocurrido; el hombre suspiro, a decir verdad ya se esperaba eso. Miro a la joven de reojo, notando por su expresión que definitivamente no se iría con las manos vacías; sin ver ninguna otra salida, comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Danny y Dan volaban por la Zona Fantasma, en busca de algo llamado " El bosque de los recuerdos" donde, según el fantasma mayor, en ese lugar, a partir de los recuerdos del joven, podrá volver a recuperar su lado humano. Aquel lugar se encontraba bastante retirado, y la Zona Fantasma era casi tan extensa como la tierra, por lo cual, no era de extrañar que tardaran en en llegar a su destino._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron, descendieron sobre una_ _plataforma, la cual, los guiaba hasta el centro del lugar. Danny miró con extrañeza el lugar, a pesar de llevar el nombre de "bosque" aquel sitio estaba completamente desierto._

 _-Se perfectamente lo que estas pensando -la voz de Dan lo sacó de su pensamientos -. Párate en ese lugar y entenderás el porque del nombre -dijo señalando la plataforma central._

 _-Uh, esta bien._

 _El joven fantasma camino hasta donde le había señalado el hombre. Al hacerlo, el lugar se lleno de varias imágenes, que aparentemente, eran los recuerdos de Danny. Dan comenzó a avanzar hasta el joven sin prestarle mayor atención a las mmagenes que pasaban frente a él. Se detuvo justo antes de acercarse demasiado a la plataforma principal._

 _-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto Danny._

 _-Solo piensa, en que es lo que quieres recuperar -explico._

 _-Lo que quiero recuperar -repitió suavemente._

 _Danny inmediatamente pensó en su lado humano. Pronto, varias imágenes en donde el joven aparecía como una persona normal, comenzaron a reunirse frente a él envolviéndose de un brillo blanco, sin embargo, antes de que esta lograra concretarse por completo, un rayo de energía golpeo al joven sacándolo de la plataforma._

 _-¡Danny! -llamó el fantasma._

 _El hombre lo vio a unos cuantos metros de él, se acercó donde el joven, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió algo diferente, la presencia de Danny, ya no era la misma, más bien, se sentía inquieta e impura. El peliblanco se retorcía de dolor._

 _-Bien, parece que he conseguido una buena presa -dijo una voz._

 _-¿Quién eres? -cuestionó Dan colocándose frente a el joven._

 _-Tú también, me serias muy útil._

 _La silueta hizo aparecer una guadaña en su mano y comenzó a volar hacia el fantasma, pero en el instante en que la figura iba a atacar a Dan, una extraña luz blanca rodeo al fantasma impidiéndole salir lastimado. La figura retrocedió._

 _-Maldición, la luz aún tiene efecto -susurró._

 _-¿Luz? -¿de qué hablas?_

 _-Bueno, si yo no te puedo tocar, él lo hará._

 _Dan pareció confundido por un momento, pero de un momento a otro, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza haciéndolo caer, su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa, lo último que pudo ver, fue una mirada rojiza antes de caer inconsciente._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

-En cuento desperté -siguió explicando -, Danny ya no estaba, ni tampoco ese sujeto. Lo busqué por todas partes, pero, lo único que encontré fueron rocas y puertas hechas pedazos, y algún que otro rastro de fuego negro.

-¿Y no tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber sido ese tipo? -preguntó Tucker.

-No, no siquiera logré ver su rostro.

-Aún no me explico porque querría a Danny -dijo Jazz.

-¿Dijiste que usaba una guadaña cierto? -cuestionó Sam. Dan asintió -. Entonces, tal vez se trate de...

-Yo igual pensé eso -interrumpió el fantasma -, pero descarté esa idea en cuanto sentí su energía impura rodeándolo.

-Entonces ¿qué podrá ser?

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que cierta castaña lo rompió.

-Lo único que yo no entiendo es que esta pasando exactamente, al menos díganme quien es él -exigió Valery.

-Escucha Valery, no es que no te lo queramos decir, es solo que por el momento, esto es nuestro problema, así que, solo te vamos a pedir que sigas con tú puesto de vigilancia -pidió Tucker.

Valery aceptó de mala gana y se dirigió a su casa. Mientras tanto, el grupo seguía pensativo, sin saber que hacer, ni por donde empezar a planificar para traer de regreso al Danny que conocían.

Por el otro lado, en la Zona Fantasma, Reloj seguía vigilando al grupo, cambió la imagen a una escena donde aparecía una silueta muy familiar para él. Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Parece que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

 _Fin del capitulo 2._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	3. Chapter 3 Purificación

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Perdooooonnn, por el retraso, pero la escuela, la escuela tiene la culpa, me quita mucho tiempo y apenas si puedo respirar TToTT**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Purificación.**

El día transcurrió con normalidad para los jóvenes, o eso intentaban aparentar, desde lo ocurrido las veces anteriores, nadie podría estar completamente tranquilo. Sam era la más inquieta, no solo por lo ocurrido con el joven de mirada carmesí, si no que más bien por saber la identidad de quien era el culpable detrás de esto; lo que más la inquietaba, era aquello que le había dicho Dan, acerca de que ese sujeto utilizaba una guadaña, aunque según él, la presencia de este era diferente a la de Asura. La joven inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta el collar que colgaba de su cuello, aquel que le había dado María. Sam también se preguntaba que habría sido de Asura, la última vez que la vio, se había ido con aquella misteriosa mujer, y ya no volvió a saber algo más de ella.

De pronto, por todo Amity Park, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión; Sam se puso de pie y se marchó de ahí sin hacer caso a los llamados de su profesor. La joven siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la avenida principal, en donde se había generado la explosión; varias personas pasaban corriendo a su lado. Sam desvió su mirada hasta un edificio cercano, las llamas consumían la edificación, aunque no cualquier tipo de fuego, ese era negro; la joven supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

No muy lejos de ahí, cierto joven de cabellos blancos, lanzaba simultáneos rayos de energía, al igual que lamentos fantasma y grandes llamaradas de fuego, destruyendo varias construcciones y causando pánico entre las multitudes. Por suerte, hasta ese momento, no se habían reportado casos de muertes o heridos.

Dan se dirigía velozmente hacia la fuente de todo ese alboroto, no paso mucho tiempo cuando logró localizar a su objetivo. Sin pensárselo dos veces atrapó a Danny con una cuerda de ectoplasma; el joven miró al fantasma.

-¡Ya basta Danny, tienes que reaccionar!

El joven fantasma rompió las cuerdas y comenzó a volar hacia Dan con la intención de darle un golpe, pero el hombre lo esquivo, y tomo a Danny por sus brazos inmovilizándolo.

-¡No lo lastimes! -grito Sam.

Dan la miró, y aligeró un poco el agarre, sin embargo, esto ocasiono que Danny se librera de él, y siguiente mente disparo un rayo fantasma haciendo que Dan se impactara contra un muro. Danny se colocó frente a él, pero justo antes de que disparara otro rayo, alguien lo detuvo.

-Espera -el joven miró hacia un callejón en donde se ocultaba una silueta -. Él no me sirve, necesito que mates a una persona, no un fantasma, ¿qué tal si comienzas con ella? -dijo señalando a Sam.

-¡Corre, idiota! -grito Dan.

Sam comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de ese lugar, seguida muy de cerca por Danny. La joven siguió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacia, solo podía escuchar una voz en su interior que le decía a gritos "¡Corre!". Hasta que finalmente, llegó a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, la azabache sintió un viento frió recorrerle la espina dorsal; giro su rostro encontrándose cara a cara con Danny.

-Danny, ¿no me reconoces? -no obtuvo respuesta -. Danny, soy yo, Sam.

El joven alzó su mano la cual estaba envuelta en un brillo negro. Sam retrocedió un paso topándose con la pared. Danny la miró directo a los ojos haciendo que ella se quedara totalmente quieta, el joven disparo un rayo fantasma; Sam cerró sus ojos, sin embargo, antes que de el rayo se acercara siquiera unos centímetros a su objetivo, alguien tomo a la joven alejándola de ahí. Sam abrió los ojos encontrándose con una mirada rojiza, aunque al contrario de la de Danny, esta mostraba tranquilidad.

-Sabes, yo no siempre voy a estar presente para sacarte de líos -dijo Dan cargando en brazos a la joven pelinegra.

-Sí, ya lo se -en eso, el celular de Sam comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola, Sam?

-¿Qué pasa Tucker? -respondió ella.

-Sera mejor que vengas a los laboratorios de inmediato.

Sam y Dan intercambiaron miradas un instante. El fantasma bajo la mirada a donde estaba Danny, pero el ya no seguía ahí, lo busco a los lados, pero igual no vio a nadie; una vez que se cercioro que no había nadie, emprendió el vuelo a los laboratorios Fenton. Al llegar, Dan se volvió intangible y atravezó todo el edificio hasta llegar al último piso, donde ya todos estaban reunidos, acompañados por una vieja conocida.

-¡Asura! -exclamo Sam una vez que tuvo los pies en el suelo.

-Hola cuanto tiempo -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero como, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a decirles algo, con respecto al comportamiento de Danny -respondió cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

-¿Con respecto a Danny?

-Tal como lo imagine, ya todos están aquí -dijo una tercera voz.

-Reloj -Dan por algún motivo se sintió más relajado, al contrario de Asura que inevitablemente se ruborizo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Asura.

-Ah, si, emmm... hola Reloj

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que nos querías decir? -insistió Tucker.

-¡Ah! cierto -Asura pareció salir de una especie de trance. Dirigió su mirada donde Sam -. Supongo que tu ya lo habrás sentido ¿no? que la energía de Danny ha cambiado.

-Sí, ahora se siente, diferente.

-Corrupta, para ser más exactos -corrigió -. Verán, al contrario de nosotros, los ángeles de la muerte, existen seres que en lugar de purificar el alma, la corrompen, estos son conocidos como _"Daemons"_ son demonios cuya formación aún no ha sido completada, y necesitan de esas almas par poder convertirse en un demonio completo, un total de cien almas para ser más exactos, son lo que ellos requieren. Estos seres corrompen las almas, ya sea que esta haya cumplido con su lapso de tiempo en el mundo o no, y las obligan a cometer todo tipo de de actos que podrían considerarse algún tipo de pecado, enunciándolas aún más. una vez que llegana estar lo suficientemente impuras, los Daemons las absorben, volviéndose de esta forma más poderosos.

-En ese caso ¿Danny fue victima de uno de esos seres? -preguntó Jazz.

-Precisamente -afirmó -. Pero, lo que me temo, es que ese ser ya solo necesita un alma más.

-Lo que quiere decir, que Danny es el último que necesita -agregó Tucker.

-Así es.

-Oye -llamó Dan. Asura lo vio -. Hay algo que me inquieta.

-¿Qué es?

-Cuando el sujeto intento atacarme, una extraña luz me envolvió impidiendo que me pasara lo mismo que Danny, y después de eso, sentí un cosquilleo en mi brazo, para ser más exactos, en la parte donde me habías cortado anteriormente.

-Eso debió ser porque la luz purificadora que cree se quedó dentro de ti. Tal vez en ese instante yo misma pude estar impura, pero eso no quita que siga siendo un ángel de la muerte cuyo poder es purificar.

-Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que me protegió?

-Exacto, una vez que alguien es tocado por nuestra guadaña, la luz que se forma impide que algo ensucie el alma.

-Volviendo al tema de Danny -intervino Jazz -. ¿Cómo lo volvemos a la normalidad?

-Fácil, solo debemos de purificar su alma antes de que se ensucie aún más.

-A decir verdad, no creo que sea tan fácil, en el estado actual de Danny será muy difícil cumplir nuestro objetivo -dijo Sam.

-Tal vez, si solo lo intenta una -hablo Reloj -. Pero si son dos, no habrá tanto problema.

-¿Cómo que dos? -preguntaron Jazz y Tucker.

-Es verdad -afirmó Asura -. Sam, tú deberías recordarlo. La razón por la que logré volver a ser yo misma, fue por ti.

Sam llevó su mano hasta su collar, y por fin se dio cuenta, todo este tiempo la solución estuvo tan cerca de ella, y nunca se percato de ello.

-Creo, que vale la pena intentarlo -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, seguimos sin entender -exclamó Tucker.

-Solo digamos que -la joven tomo el collar entre sus manos, su tamaño aumento hasta volverse una guadaña -, Danny ya no es el único con habilidades fuera de lo ordinario.

Asura igualmente hizo aparecer su propia guadaña. Ambas jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Bueno, vamos -dijo la joven de cabellos blancos.

-Sí -Sam asintió.

 _Fin del capitulo 2._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	4. Chapter 4 Un futuro ya previsto

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Un futuro ya previsto.**

Danny se encontraba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, en eso, una pequeña ave se detuvo a su lado, esta comenzó a cantar. El joven miró al animal, levantó su mano y disparo un rayo fantasma sin titubeo alguno; el pájaro cayó ya muerto a los pies de la silueta, esta sonrió.

-¿Divirtiéndote un poco?

-Más o menos -respondió Danny mirando su mano -. Esta presa fue demasiado fácil, yo prefiero, las que son más difíciles de atrapar -sonrió -. Como esa chica de cabello negro, su actitud es demasiado fuerte, se ve que no es fácil tratar con ella.

-Entonces, ¿ya tienes en claro tú objetivo?

-Sí.

-En ese caso, ve por ella.

El joven comenzó a volar en dirección a la ciudad. La silueta lo vio alejarse por encima de la vegetación.

Por el otro lado, en Amity Park. Dan, Asura, y Reloj buscaban al joven fantasma por aire, mientras Sam, Tucker y Jazz lo buscaban por tierra. Dan miró detrás de él; Asura y Reloj parecía un poco incómodos, lo malo es que eso también afectaba al fantasma quien iba con ellos, suspiro pesadamente y bajó donde los demás.

-¡Oigan! ¿aún no encuentran nada?

-No, es algo extraño considerando que Danny ya ha hecho varias apariciones seguidas -respondió Tucker.

-¿Porqué bajaste hasta aquí? -preguntó Jazz.

-El ambiente allá arriba se esta muy incomodo con esos dos -dijo señalando al ángel y al fantasma.

-Bueno, tres años sin verse no son poca cosa, quizá, solo necesitan relajarse un poco -señaló Sam.

-Algo me dice que están más incómodos por lo que hicieron antes de que Asura se fuera -agregó Tucker.

Todos recordaron repentinamente el beso de esos dos. Un ligero rubor se apodero del rostro del grupo.

-Emmm... volviendo al tema de Danny, ¿alguna idea de dónde podría estar? -dijo Jazz, en eso, una explosión no muy lejos de ahí los alerto.

-Creo que ya se donde esta -comentó Dan.

-¡Sam, hay que darse prisa! -recordó Asura.

-Sí, ya lo se -respondió no muy convencida de ir.

Dan tomó a Sam por la cintura y emprendió el vuelo hacia el lugar donde se había ocasionado el sonido. Llegaron hasta lo que solía ser su escuela, la Casper High, o, lo que quedaba de ella; en el instante en que llegaron, la construcción ya era consumida por las llamas negras, clara señal de que Danny había estado ahí. Tucker trató de acercarse, sin embargo, no había dado más que un par de pasos cuando un rayo de energía negro impacto delante de él obligandolo a retroceder.

-La carnada funciono a la perfección -se escuchó una voz no muy lejos. Todos vieron delante de ellos a Danny.

-¿Porqué haces esto? -preguntó de pronto Sam.

-Pronto lo veras.

Danny de un momento a otro desapareció. Asura trató de encontrarlo por medio de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no logró encontrar nada, era como si su mente estuviera en blanco; en eso, sintió como algo se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, en cuanto se dio vuelta, logró ver por milésimas de segundo a Danny quien ahora empuñaba una espada formada de ectoplasma; la joven apenas si pudo bloquear el ataque con el mango de su guadaña. Danny siguió aplicando fuerza poniendo en clara desventaja a Asura considerando que el fantasma poseía mayor fuerza que ella; con un poco de esfuerzo, Asura logró empujar a Danny alejándolo de ella.

-Mi verdadero objetivo es alguien más, pero tú también representas una amenaza.

-¿Qué?

Danny volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Reloj se interpuso formando un escudo. Asura vio como detrás del joven, Dan y Sam se acercaban sigilosamente. Sam alzó su guadaña sobre Danny, pero en es mismo instante, este volvió a desaparecer. Asura se dio cuenta de que el joven fantasma reapareció detrás del fantasma, pero antes de poder advertirles, el joven logró hacer una herida en el brazo de Dan, provocando que esta soltara a Sam. La joven de cabellos blancos trató de alcanzarla, sin embargo, Danny se interpuso, tomando desprevenida a la joven, el joven fantasma hizo un corte en diagonal, aunque Asura no sintió el corte, ya que Reloj la cubrió, y en cambió, fue él quien recibió la herida.

-¡Reloj! -este sonrió débilmente aliviado de que Asura no tuviera nada; ella lo sostuvo antes de que cayera inconsciente.

Dan voló velozmente hasta Sam, pero antes de que logrará alcanzarla, alguien se adelantó. La joven de un momento a otro se encontró sujeta entre los brazos de Danny. Sam trató de llevar a cabo el plan ella misma, sin embargo, el joven se dio cuenta de esto y soltó a la azabache haciendo que ella se golpeara contra el pavimento.

-¡Sam! -gritaron todos.

La joven logró ponerse de pie apoyada en su guadaña, su cuerpo mostraba múltiples golpes y rasguños. Danny arrojó varias sogas de ectoplasma inmovilizando de esta forma a los demás, después de eso, volvió a dirigir su atención a Sam, quien apenas si podía mantener el equilibrio.

-Danny... ya basta, detente, por favor -pidió con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento, pero -el joven sonrió -, tú Danny, ya no esta.

El fantasma disparo un rayo de energía. Sam logró esquivarlo con algo de dificultad. Danny volvió a disparar más rayos, los cuales evadía Sam.

-Eres muy persistente, eso me agrada -dijo Danny, sus ojos se envolvieron de un brillo azul, al poco tiempo, el hielo rodeo los pies de Sam.

Danny formo una esfera de energía y la arrojo a la joven. La azabache se cubrió con su guadaña. Pronto, una nube de humo nulo la vista de todos los presentes; cuando esta se disipó, lograron apreciar a Sam, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Dan apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Danny -el fantasma se puso de pie -, Tú, ¡pedazo de idiota!

El hombre hizo un lamento fantasma tomando a Danny por sorpresa, este, al no soportar la presión del sonido, se golpeo contra un muro. Mientras, las sogas de ectoplasma se desvanecieron. Tucker y Jazz corrieron donde su amiga; Asura se quedó junto a Reloj. Dan fue donde Sam.

-¿Cómo esta? -pregunto arrodillándose junto a la joven.

-Estará bien, pero debemos llevarla a un lugar más seguro -sugirió Tucker.

-Muy bien, háganse cargo ustedes -el fantasma volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué harás tú? -preguntó Jazz.

De pronto, vieron como Danny flotaba sobre ellos.

-Voy a hacer entrar en razón a ese idiota.

 _Fin del capitulo 4._

* * *

 **Guest:** **Thank you for your suggestions, take this into consideration**

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	5. Chapter 5 Solo, tal vez

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Se lo que estan pensando, y si, es culpa de la escuela, además de que dejan mucha tarea a este paso morire joven.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Solo, tal vez.**

Danny mantenía su mirada fija en el techo, hacia mucho que no descansaba en su propia cama. Se llevo una mano a su mejilla, aún le dolía el golpe que le había propinado Dan.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Dan voló hacia Danny hasta quedar cara a cara. El joven envolvió sus manos en un brillo negro, sin embargo, alguien lo sujeto por detrás; Danny giro un poco su rostro encontrando a un duplicado de Dan._

 _-Realmente no creíste que eras el único con trucos ¿verdad? -dijo el fantasma._

 _El hombre le dio un golpe en el estomago a Danny, seguido de un puñetazo al rostro. Los demás solo observaban en silencio, sin saber si intervenir o dejarlo así, ya que por la cantidad de fuerza que usaba Dan era más que obvio que estaba molesto._ _El hombre continuo golpeando al joven quien no ponía la más mínima resistencia, era como si su cuerpo no le quisiera responder._

 _-Todo este tiempo, hablando de ella, de cuanto la extrañabas -dijo Dan cuya voz era casi imperceptible - ¡¿Y así es como la recibes idiota!?_

 _Dan dio un último golpe en el rostro de Danny, el clon lo soltó y se desvaneció dejando que el joven cayera. El hombre se acercó a él tomándolo por el cuello de su traje. Danny abrió un poco sus ojos, el color rojo se había desvanecido, nuevamente ese color verde neón era el que dominaba; el joven sonrió débilmente antes de caer_ _inconsciente._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

Después de eso, despertó encontrándose de nuevo en su propio cuarto, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado después de eso, o en donde se encontraban los demás en ese momento, tenía imágenes muy borrosas de lo ocurrido. En eso, la puerta se abre dando paso a una joven de cabellos blancos. Danny la reconoció en seguida.

-¡Azura! -la joven lo miró sonriendo cálidamente.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas.

-Pero, como ¿qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo, es por eso por lo que estoy aquí -de pronto, su semblante cambió a uno más serio -, o, esa era la principal razón, ahora todo esto se ha vuelto personal -explico tomando asiento junto a Danny.

-Entiendo... creo -Azura rió un poco.

-Muy bien, ahora, no vayas a moverte -la joven envolvió su mano en una luz blanca y la coloco a unos centímetros del rostro de Danny.

-Uh... ¿qué haces?

-Trata de dejar tú mente en blanco, luego responderé a tus preguntas.

El joven obedeció, cerró sus ojos y evitó pensar en algo. En pocos segundos, se sintió más relajado, era como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Listo -Azura retiró su mano -. Ahora ¿querías preguntar algo?

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Tucker y Jazz ahora están haciendo patrulla junto con Valery; Reloj y Sam están, descansando.

-¿Descansando? ¿descansando de que?

-Antes de contestar a eso, quiero reafirmar Danny, que esto, no fue culpa tuya.

-De acuerdo.

Azura suspiro y le contó a Danny lo ocurrido, en cuanto terminó, el joven corrió hasta la habitación de huéspedes, en donde se encontraba Sam. La joven la había dicho que por el momento no fuera donde Reloj.

Mientras tanto, Dan se encontraba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama en donde reposaba Sam. El fantasma todo ese tiempo había permanecido a su lado asegurándose de que ella siguiera respirando con normalidad. Dan recordó repentinamente el día que la conoció.

 _(Flash back)_

 _En la escuela primaria, cierto niño de seis años, de cabellos negros estaba sentado debajo de un árbol de manzanas. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien trepó al árbol. En eso, una manzana cayó al suelo y rodó por el_ _césped; el pequeño no le presto mayor atención, en pocos segundos, otra manzana cayó, otra, y otra más. El ojiazul ya algo inquieto, alzó la vista hacia la copa del árbol, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario, volvió a bajar la vista, cuando en eso, una niña de cabello negro y ojos violetas se encontró en un dos por tres frente a él sujetándose de ambas manos en la rama del árbol. El pequeño dio un grito de sorpresa, su acompañante rió divertida._

 _-Lo siento, ¿te asuste? -preguntó soltando la rama._

 _-No._

 _-¿Porqué estas solo? ¿no tienes amigos?_

 _-No._

 _-Casi no hablas ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Daniel._

 _-Yo soy Samantha, pero me puedes decir Sam - la azabache comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él -. Para tú personalidad no te queda mucho ese nombre, te queda mejor el nombre de Danny._

 _-¿Danny?_

 _-Sip, ¿te puedo llamar así?_

 _-Sí -respondió con un ligero rubor._

 _-Entonces Danny, espero que seamos buenos amigos -en eso, la campana sonó dando a entender que las clases comenzaban de nuevo -. Vamos Danny -Sam lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar al salón. Danny vio su mano sujeta a la de ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

Dan contempló el rostro durmiente de la joven, dándose cuenta que un mechón de cabello estaba fuera de lugar; el fantasma estiro su mano acomodando el cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Danny... -balbuceó Sam. El hombre retiro su mano y la vio, recordando la primera vez que ella lo había tomado de la mano.

-No, ese no fui yo, ese fue... Danny -cerró fuertemente su mano.

-¡Sam! -Danny entró de golpe en el cuarto. Ahora su cabello estaba sujeto.

-Sabes, creo que no te oyeron en China -dijo Dan con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

-Lo siento, ¿cómo está ella?

-Según Azura, está estable, no hay de que preocuparse por ahora.

-Menos mal -el joven suspiro aliviado.

Dan se levantó y camino hasta la ventana apoyándose contra la pared manteniendo su vista fija hacia afuera. Danny se acercó a Sam.

-Gracias por cierto -dijo el joven -, por ayudarme a entrar en razón.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente Sam no estaría ahora aquí.

-Tienes razón -ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

-Oye -llamó Danny.

-¿Hmmm?

-Tú... bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? -el peliblanco se pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo -. Tú, ¿aún sientes algo por ella? -el joven dirigió su mirada al fantasma -. Por, Sam -esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Dan.

-... ¿porqué, piensas eso?

-No lo se, es solo que, cuando estábamos en la zona fantasma, y por algún motivo aparecía el tema de ella, tú expresión se suavizaba, e incluso sonreías, así que por eso, yo pensé que quizás, aún sentías algo por ella.

-Yo... -guardo silencio.

-Oh tal vez, porque somos el mismo, mis sentimientos te afectan.

-Te equivocas -interrumpió Dan -. Tu y yo, somos completamente diferentes, no importa si nuestro pasado, o incluso nuestro futuro se vio conectado de alguna forma -explico observando su mano mientras en su mente se repetía la escena de Sam diciendo el nombre de Danny hace unos momentos -. Danny es Danny, yo yo soy yo. En ningún aspecto somos el mismo.

-En ese caso, ¿tú ya no tienes ningún tipo de sentimiento por ella?

-Yo no dije eso, pero, ella es tú Sam, en cambió, mi Sam, ya no esta aqui. Ambas son iguales, pero, al mismo tiempo, tan distintas -Dan miró por el reflejo de la ventana a la joven -. Tal vez, tenga cierto apego por ella, gracias al recuerdo de mi Sam, pero, solo, tal vez.

-Entiendo.

-A propósito, ¿ya fuiste a ver a Reloj? -preguntó cambiando el tema.

-No, Azura me dijo que por el momento no debía acercarme demasiado a él, creo que tiene miedo de que la corrupción que aún tengo en mi le pueda afectar.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, procura no acercarte demasiado a esos dos.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Las cosas, han estado un poco tensas entre ellos.

Danny iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero la respuesta le llegó sola al recordar repentinamente el beso de esos dos. Un ligero carmín tiño su rostro.

-Ah, entiendo.

 _Fin del capitulo 5._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	6. Chapter 6 Voces

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Perdoooooon, por la tardanza, pero aquí estamos nuevamente :'D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Voces.**

Azura usaba sus poderes de purificación para curar la herida de Reloj, ya que esta no podía cerrarse con normalidad al haber estado en contacto con algo impuro. Por lo tanto, Azura le había prohibido a Danny ir donde el fantasma, ya que ella temía que la poca corrupción en el alma del joven afectara al fantasma.

-Muy bien, ya termine -dijo Azura.

-Ah, gracias -Reloj volvió a colocarse su capa. La joven se fijó en el cabello blanco que caía sobre los hombros del fantasma (ok, la verdad no se si tenga o no cabello pero vamos a ponerle que si XD).

-Esta más largo -comentó tomando un mechón entre sus manos.

-¿Eh?

-Tú cabello, está más largo que la última vez.

-Ah, si un poco.

-Me sorprende, como puedes esconderlo debajo de esa capucha.

-Sí, no es mu fácil.

-Tal vez si lo sujetas, sea más sencillo -Azura comenzó a cepillar aquellas hebras de nieve. Reloj rió un poco -. ¿ Qué pasa? -pregunto al darse cuenta de ese gesto.

-Nada, solo recorde el día que descubriste mi cabello, no paraste de peinarlo una y otra vez.

Azura se ruborizo al recordar eso y esbozó una sonrisa tímida -. Sí, lo recuerdo.

La joven terminó de peinar al fantasma, en eso, el cepillo cae al suelo, Azura se agachó para recogerlo, sin embargo, Reloj hizo lo mismo, y de esta forma, el rostro de ambos quedó algo cerca. Azura se sonrojo, pero, en ese instante, se fijó en la cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo de Reloj. La joven posó una mano sobre el rostro del fantasma, mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba suavemente la marca en el rostro de Reloj.

 _(Flash back)_

 _-Azura, por favor, ya basta -pidió Reloj esquivando los_ _simultáneos rayos -. Todo esto es un mal entendido._

 _-¡Cállate! -la joven hizo aparecer una guadaña con la que atacó a Reloj ocasionando una herida sobre su ojo._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

-Nuevamente, estas herido por mi culpa -dijo con voz quebrada. Reloj colocó una mano sobre la de ella.

-No fue tú culpa -agregó con voz suave.

-Pero... -el fantasma posó su otra mano sobre el rostro de Azura.

-Te extrañe.

Ambos comenzaron a acortar la distancia que los separaba. Reloj entrelazó sus dedos con los de Azura; pronto no quedaban más que unos centímetros de distancia entre los dos, cuando en eso, la puerta se abrió repentinamente; ambos se separaron de manera rápida.

-¡Azura! ¿estás aquí? -llamó Tucker descubriendo a ambos con un ligero rubor en sus rostros -. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-N... nada, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó la joven tratando de calmarse.

-Danny se ha desmayado.

-Tal vez, solo sea el cansancio.

-No lo creo, esta murmurando cosas muy raras -intervino Jazz.

-¿Qué?

Azura salió corriendo del cuarto seguida de Tucker y Jazz. Los tres llegaron hasta la habitación de Sam, donde Danny se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo. Dan estaba arrodillado juntó a él. Azura se inclinó un poco, colocando su mano sobre la frente del joven.

-Rayos -murmuro.

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó Dan.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, su alma se está corrompiendo otra vez, si lo dejamos aquí más tiempo, podría afectar a Sam.

Dan sin perder más tiempo, cargó a Danny en su espalda y lo trasladó a su propia habitación. Azura limpió la zona donde había estado el joven, siguientemente hizo un rápido chequeó a Sam: una vez que se cercioró de que estaba bien, se dirigió a la habitación de Danny.

-¿Qué le pasa a Danny? -preguntó Dan en cuanto Azura ingreso al cuarto.

-No lo se, pero, si no purifico su mente ahora, esto podría ponerse peor.

La joven centró sus poderes en sus manos, colocandolas frente al joven fantasma. Dan vió como una extraña energía oscura salia del cuerpo de Danny y se dirigía las manos de Azura.

-Absorbo la contaminación en su cuerpo y lo traspasó al mio para que se purifique, no te preocupes, no me pasara nada -explicó al ver la expresión de confusión y preocupación del fantasma.

-Yo no he dicho nada -dijo rápidamente mirando a otro lado. Ella rió un poco.

-Con eso bastara -Azura dejó caer sus manos -, pero, por precaución, nadie debe acercarse a Danny, al menos no hasta que haya purificado por completo su alma.

-Entiendo -Dan miró el rostro de Danny -. Oye...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No sabes quien es el causante de esto?

-No, vine aquí solo porque Aricia me mandó, pero, no me dijo con exactitud quien era, o como es el Daemon, solo me dijo, que su cabello es negro.

\- Ya veo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?

-Bueno, es que, cuando estaba en el bosque de los recuerdos junto con Danny, en el instante en el que ese sujeto apareció, no solo su voz, si no que también su presencia, se me hizo conocida.

-¿Conocida?, ¿y no recuerdas dónde la has sentido antes?

-No... ¡ah!, y también, su cabello era negro, no pude ver bien su rostro, pero, se que esa energía, la he sentido en otro lado.

Azura vio el rostro durmiente del joven, cuando en eso, una presencia la alertó, se volvió intangible y salió del cuarto; buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquella energía, hasta que su mirada se topó con un joven de larga cabellera negra como el carbón; este continuo con su caminó, sin notar a la joven. Azura volvió a ingresar a la casa; el azabache detuvo su paso, girando su rostro a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Danny.

-Parece que un nuevo improvisto ha surgido -dijo -, esto sera un poco más difícil de lo que pensé. Oh bueno, eso lo hará más divertido -con su mano, formó un poco de polvo brillante color negro, el cual, formó un pequeño murciélago, este comenzó a volar hasta la ventana, la traspasó, y se introdujo dentro del cuarto, y en pocos segundos, volvió a hacerse polvo cayendo sobre el rostro del joven.

La noche había caído, todos dormían tranquilamente, a excepción de Danny, quien se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, como si algo estuviera perturbando su sueño.

 _(Sueño de Danny)_

 _El joven fantasma se encontraba parado en medio de un lugar completamente oscuro, no importa cuanto se esforzara, no lograba ver nada más que eso, oscuridad, no había señales de vida por ningún lado, en eso, logra divisar un silueta muy familiar no muy lejos de él dándole la espalada._

 _-¡Sam! -llamó sin obtener respuesta. Se acercó un poco -. Sam, ¿qué haces aquí? o mejor dicho, ¿dónde estamos?_

 _-¿Por qué Danny? -dijo débilmente -. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?_

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _Pronto, Danny se vio rodeado por una ciudad en llamas, algunos edificios estaban destruidos. El peli-blanco vio a su alrededor, volvió su vista a Sam, quien ahora estaba de frente a él; Danny se dio cuenta de las heridas y golpes en el cuerpo de la joven._

 _-Sam, ¿qué te ocurrió?_

 _-Fuiste tú Danny -dijo una tercera voz._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_ - _pregunto al reconocerla._

 _-Tú, eres el único responsable de todo esto._

 _-Te equivocas, ¡no fui yo!_

 _-¿Enserio? veamos que opinan tus amigos._

 _De entre las llamas, aparecieron, Tucker, Jazz, Reloj, Azura, y Dan._

 _-Chicos._

 _-Vamos, díganle a Danny de quien fue la culpa._

 _-Fue tú culpa -dijeron al unisono refiriéndose al ojiverde._

 _-No, ¡no es cierto!_

 _-Fue tu culpa, tú culpa._

 _-¡No! ¡ya basta! -Danny cayó de rodillas con ambas manos cubriéndose sus oídos._

 _-Tú culpa, tú culpa, tú culpa._

 _-¡No!_

 _(Fin del sueño)_

Danny despertó sobre saltado, se llevó una mano a su frente, dándose cuenta de que estaba bañado en sudor frió, miró hacia su espejo, descubriendo que sus ojos habían cambiado a un color naranja.

En alguna otra parte dentro del bosque:

Alguien vigilaba al joven. La silueta sonrió divertida al darse cuenta del cambió de color en los ojos del fantasma, sin duda alguna, su plan iba de maravilla, pero ahora había un pequeño inconveniente, pues no se esperaba la repentina aparición de aquella joven de cabellos blancos. Con un movimiento de su mano cambió la imagen mostrando a Azura quien dormía profundamente.

-No dejare que estropees mis planes, no otra vez.

 _Fin del capitulo 6._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	7. Chapter 7 Perdiendo el control

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Perdiendo el control.**

En la habitación donde se encontraba Sam:

En fantasma de ojos rojos miraba por la ventana la salida del sol, cuando en eso, a través del reflejo del cristal, vio como la joven se removió sobre la suave superficie. Dan giró en el instante en que ella abría sus ojos.

-¿Dan? -el nombrado de acercó un poco a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor.

-Bien -formo una pequeña sonrisa -. Iré por Azura.

-Dan -llamó. El fantasma se detuvo -. ¿Dónde esta Danny?

-...él, está bien -respondió continuando con su camino.

A los pocos minutos, Azura, seguida de los demás, ingresaron al cuarto. La joven de cabellos blancos inmediatamente usó sus poderes para curar las pocas heridas de la azabache. Jazz y Tucker le dieron un pequeño abrazo a su amiga aliviados de que estuviera bien, pero a Sam aún le seguía inquietando una sola cosa.

-Danny -dijo de pronto -. ¿Dónde está él?, ¿está bien?

-Él, está en... -Tucker no pudo completar la frase.

-¿Está aquí verdad?, es débil, pero puedo sentir su presencia.

-¿Débil? -repitió Azura entre preocupada y alarmada.

-Sam -se escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas.

Azura fue la primera en dirigir su mirada al dueño de la voz ~¿Danny?, pero cómo, ¿cuándo llegó?, ni siquiera pude sentir su energía~. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del color naranja de sus ojos.

-No puede ser -susurró, sin embargo, Dan la logró escuchar.

-Danny -dijo Sam. El nombrado trató de acercarse, pero Azura se interpuso.

-Deberías ir a descansar, no te ves muy bien -pidió con voz tranquila al notar que el peliblanco se sostenía del marco de la puerta.

-Azura, por favor, necesito verla.

-Danny...

 _"Es tú culpa"_

El joven de pronto volvió a escuchar las mismas voces de su sueño; su cabeza comenzó a sentir fuertes punzadas y a darle vueltas haciendo que cayera de rodillas, se llevo ambas manos a sus sienes tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Azura trató de acercarse a él, pero varias formaciones de hielo la hicieron retroceder, otras cuantas se dirigieron donde Jazz y Tucker, la joven ojivioleta hizo un movimiento con su mano, y un escudo de viento cubrió a los jóvenes, pero de lo que Azura no se dio cuenta, fue de que igual manera, el hielo se acercaba a Sam, aunque ella nunca recibió el golpe, ya que Dan se interpuso formando un escudo. Cuando la última lanza de hielo se hizo pedazos, el fantasma usó su rayo adormecedor para dormir a Danny; en cuanto el joven cayó inconsciente, el hielo desapareció y todo volvió a calmarse.

-¿Porqué? -dijo Azura en un susurró -. ¿Porqué justo cuando ya faltaba tan poco para que su alma volviera a la normalidad tenía que pasar esto?, ¿es qué acaso mis poderes son tan insignificantes que no pueden limpiar correctamente su alma?

-No fue tú culpa -dijo Dan.

-Tiene razón, no lo fue -Reloj apareció delante de ellos -. Aquel que lo controla, no estaba muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Dónde? ¿dónde está? -exigió saber Sam.

-Se ha ido, pero, pude sentirlo, y puedo asegurar, que esa energía ya la he sentido antes.

-Dan dijo lo mismo -agregó Azura poniéndose de pie -. Pero la pregunta es ¿dónde la han sentido antes?

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de encontrar la identidad del culpable, pero no se les ocurría nada, ni siquiera tenían una pista en claro por la cual empezar. A la joven de cabello blanco se le vino un nombre a la cabeza, pero inmediatamente lo descartó ~No, eso es imposible~ pensaba.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en eso -dijo Dan -. Por ahora, debemos regresar a Danny a su habitación.

-Sí, tienes razón -afirmo Reloj.

Azura vio como ambos fantasmas llevaban al joven de regreso a su cuarto. La joven se quedó pensativa unos momentos, después vio a Sam, centrándose principalmente en el collar que colgaba de su cuello.

-Sam -llamó; ella la vio -. Necesito hablar contigo, en privado, si es posible -pidió mirando a Tucker y Jazz.

Mientras tanto:

-Oye -dijo Dan cuando dejó a Danny sobre su cama.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto el fantasma del tiempo.

-¿Tú ya sabes la identidad de el que esta detrás de todo esto?

-No del todo -respondió -. Puedo hacerme una idea de quien es, pero, no puedo decirlo con seguridad.

-Sabes, se que me dijiste, que tuviera cuidado con alterar el flujo del tiempo, pero ahora, siento que podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de que todo esto acabara.

-Sí conocieras tú situación actual, estoy seguro de que te retractarías de esas palabras en este instante -musitó Reloj.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada.

Volviendo dónde Azura y Sam:

-¿Qué es de lo que me quieres hablar? -preguntó la azabache una vez que sus amigos se fueron.

-Es acerca de tus poderes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ciertamente, en tú vida pasada fuiste un ángel de la muerte, pero ahora, solo eres una humana, y todos tus poderes se han reducido a menos del quince por ciento, en otras palabras, eso no es suficiente para afrontar a nuestro adversario.

-¿Y, no hay manera de aumentarlo?

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Azura hizo aparecer una pequeña daga en su mano, con la cual, hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo; una pequeña gota de sangre escapó de la herida, esta a los pocos segundos se cristalizo.

-Humm...

-Esto, aumentara tus poderes hasta un cincuenta por ciento, sin embargo, debo advertirte antes una cosa. Yo puedo soportar estas habilidades gracias a mi mitad de ángel que me fue heredada, pero, tú eres una humana completa, así que, tal vez te sea un poco difícil soportarlo, aún así ¿quieres este poder?

-Sí, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para traer a Danny de vuelta.

-En ese caso, toma -Azura le extendió la pequeña cápsula roja. Sam la recibió, e inmediatamente la tragó. Pronto, comenzó a sentir una gran ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo, sin embargo, mantuvo su objetivo presente, hasta que finalmente, cayó dormida.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque:

La silueta miraba detenidamente a Danny, a través de un pantalla creada con magia. Una vez que se aseguro que ya nadie estaba dentro de la habitación, mandó a otro murciélago, pero está vez, la criatura desapareció esparciéndose únicamente sobre los ojos del joven; este, al sentir el cosquilleo, los abrió, sin embargo, el ya no se veía dentro de su habitación, todo a su alrededor se había convertido en un lugar desértico, algunas edificaciones estaban esparcidas, pero, todas se encontraban en muy mal estado, alzó la vista, el cielo estaba teñido por colores anaranjados y rojizos.

-Danny -el nombrado vio aparecer a los demás.

-Chicos.

-Es tú culpa, que ahora la ciudad este así, es tú culpa -dijeron todos.

-¡Ya basta!, ¡no es mi culpa, es de ese sujeto!

-Pues entonces demuéstralo.

-Tú, ¡te juro que cuando te encuentre, no dejare ni rastro de ti!

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-¡No hace falta que lo digas! -Danny comenzó a volar. La figura sonrió.

-Muy bien Danny, acaba conmigo, eso solo, si logras encontrar al correcto -los ojos del joven volvían a brillar en rojo.

 _Fin del capitulo 7._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	8. Chapter 8 Ilusiones

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Lamento la demora, pero, como ya les he dicho en anteriores ocasiones, la tarea no me deja**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Ilusiones.**

Azura estaba haciendo una revisión a Reloj verificando que su herida ya había curado por completo; suspiro aliviada.

-Bien, ya estás completamente curado.

-De no ser por ti esa herida posiblemente jamás habría curado, gracias.

-De no ser por mi esa herida jamás hubiera existido.

-¿Aún estás con eso? ya te lo dije, no fue culpa tuya.

-Lo se, pero... -la joven recargó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Reloj -, pero, aún así, no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable.

-Tú siempre, te estás culpando de todo, y cargando con la responsabilidad tú sola, eso fue lo que te causo problemas en el pasado.

-Tienes razón.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, Azura se dirigió a la habitación de Sam, pero, para su sorpresa, ella no estaba ahí. La comenzó a buscar por toda la casa al mismo tiempo en que la llamaba, hasta que llegó frente a la habitación de Danny, fue cuando la encontró recargada sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Sam -llamó sin obtener respuesta -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está Danny? -fue lo único que atino a decir.

-¿Danny? -ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la presencia del joven fantasma no estaba.

Azura entró corriendo al cuarto, buscando con la mirada cualquier señal del joven de cabellos blancos, cuando pasó al lado de la cama, sintió un extraño escalofrió; se acercó un poco, dándose cuenta del polvo negro que estaba a un costado. Todos los demás ya estaban reunidos afuera del cuarto. La joven tomó un poco de esa extraña sustancia brillante, y la analizó con la mirada; ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

-Azura, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Reloj.

-Él, aún no está muerto.

El fantasma iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero una explosión lo interrumpió. La joven de cabello blanco fue la primera en salir, seguida de Reloj y de Dan. Los tres jóvenes igualmente bajaron para dar alcance a los demás.

-¡Azura, espera! -llamó el fantasma del tiempo -. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-A Danny, le pasa lo mismo que a mi -comenzó a decir.

-Se más especifica -pidió Dan.

-Él... él se culpa de todo lo que está sucediendo. Ya en su forma actual es muy fácil de engañar, y si él sigue con esa clase de pensamientos, entonces es como darle un punto a favor al adversario.

-Entonces ¿son los pensamientos de Danny los que debemos limpiar?

-No creo que sea suficiente solo con eso -murmuro la joven -. ¿Qué es este, mal presentimiento que tengo?

Los tres llagaron a la fuente del sonido. Solo había heridos, por suerte, ninguna vida había sido tomada. Azura sintió la presencia del joven muy cerca de ella, sin embargo, por más que busco, no encontró nada; hasta que sintió como un rayo impactaba contra ella haciendo que casi cayera al suelo, de no ser porque Reloj la sostuvo. La joven volvió a sentir como el peliblanco se acercaba rápidamente hacia Dan, pero antes de poder advertirle, el hombre ya había recibido el fuego fantasma de Danny.

-¡Danny! -gritó Sam, quien era seguida por Tucker y Jazz. El nombrado la vio y comenzó a volar hacia ella.

-¡Sam, cuidado! -exclamó Azura.

-Rayos -masculló Dan antes de volar dónde los demás.

El fantasma mayor usó una cuerda de ectoplasma sujetando de esta forma al joven, cosa que no duro mucho, ya que Danny utilizó su lamento fantasma para desaparecer la cuerda. Una vez que se vio libre, comenzó a atacar a Dan, quien estaba un poco aturdido por el lamento.

-No importa cuantas copias uses, definitivamente, ¡te encontrare! -dijo Danny.

-¿Copias? -Azura recordó el polvillo negro sobre la almohada del joven.

Inmediatamente formó un pequeño remolino de viento, lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar a Danny, obligan dolo a quedarse inmóvil; la joven se acercó a él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró directo a los ojos, estos se envolvieron de un brillo blanco al igual que los del joven. Azura pudo ver la razón por la que Danny los atacaba, él no los veía como ellos, sino más bien como...

-Alexander -musitó soltando el rostro del ojiverde.

En eso, un portal se abrió por encima de todos, aunque a diferencia de los que hacían Dan, Azura y Reloj, esté era rojo. De el, salió un joven de larga cabellera negra, vestía una camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo, y de su espalda sobresalían un par de alas como de murciélago igualmente negras, y por último, de su cabeza se asomaban un par de cuernos.

-Así que, finalmente se da cuenta de mi presencia -dijo dirigiéndose a Azura -. Princesa.

-¿No se supone que él había desaparecido? -preguntó Tucker aún incrédulo.

-Solo fingí hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -inerrogó la joven de cabello blanco.

-Completar mi formación como demonio por supuesto. Al principio planeaba usar su alma, pero, hubo ciertas complicaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Enserio, que es muy distraída, princesa.

-¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? -Azura estaba confundida.

Alexander liberó a Danny del torbellino, haciendo que volviera a atacar todo cuanto veía.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Danny? -exigió saber Sam.

-Es un truco llamado el "clon", hace que la persona afectada, vea por todas partes a alguien en particular. En este caso, Danny me está viendo a mi, o, algo así, ya que él no puede encontrar al verdadero.

-Entonces ¿el seguirá atacando al azar hasta que logre matar a alguien?

-Eres lista, demasiado tal vez, y eso, no es favorable para mi.

Alexander abrió un portal rojo que absorbió a la joven azabache; Dan inmediatamente voló hacia ella; Tucker y Jazz igualmente cayeron en uno de esos portales. Lo mismo pasó con Azura y Reloj.

-Veamos si logran salir, antes de que Danny haga alguna idiotez.

 _Fin del capitulo 8._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	9. Chapter 9 Infierno

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

Caro: Hola a todos los Phantom-lectores, aquí les presento a una amiga mía que sera nuestra invitada.

Lorra: Hola soy Lorranie... jaja, no puedo.

Caro: Solo actúa natural.

Lorra: Ok u.u... Hola soy Lorranie y soy estudiante de preparatoria n3n

Caro: Ok, eso está mejor.

Lorra: Jaja.

Caro: Antes que nada, ella es solo mi invitada, así que no piensen que tiene una cuenta en la página, solo aviso para los que creyeron eso u.u

Lorra: Así es amigos, solo soy una invitada especial que esta con un poquito de nervios jaja.

Caro: Tranquila no muerden, ok no XD

Lorra: Jaja.

Caro:Oh bueno sigamos con la historia (Nota: POR FAVOR, no me odien después de leer el capítulo TToTT).

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Infierno.**

Reloj y Azura despertaron en un lugar completamente desértico, el cielo era rojo, y no había señales de que hubiera alguien por ahí, aunque se podía distinguir el sonido de voces a los lejos.

-Este lugar es... -comenzó a decir el fantasma tratando de reconocer el lugar.

-El infierno -completo Azura -. El portal en el que caímos debió traernos hasta acá.

-Lo que significa que los demás también deben estar por aquí.

-Esto es malo. Por nosotros dos y por Dan no hay mucho problema, pero, si los humanos pasan aquí más de 24 horas, su alma podría ser llevada al "Pandemonium", y ya jamás podrán ser salvados.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa en ese caso -la joven asintió y comenzó a seguir al fantasma. En eso, la tierra comenzó a moverse de manera violenta, provocando algunas grietas dando paso a una criatura de roca.

-Tiene que ser una broma -dijo Azura.

En alguna otra parte:

Sam abrió los ojos, viendo un paisaje de color rojizo y desértico, algunas formaciones de rica iban quedándose atrás; ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo, aunque no sentía el movimiento de sus piernas. Alzó la vista encontrándose con una cabellera de fuego.

-¿Dan?

-Ah, ya despertaste -dijo el fantasma deteniendo su paso y bajando a la joven.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No tengo idea, obviamente no es el mundo humano, y tampoco la zona fantasma.

La joven vio mejor el lugar, había árboles secos, algunos volcanes, varios ríos de lava, y a lo lejos se escuchaban voces lamentándose y pidiendo ayuda. El cielo parecía permanecer en un atardecer eterno.

-Creo que esto es lo que llaman, infierno.

-Eso explicaría los ríos de lava.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -pregunto Sam al darse cuenta de que solo estaban ellos.

-No se, o mejor dicho, no estoy muy seguro, cuando llegamos me pareció ver algo más que caía por esas montañas, pero, no logre ver quien o que era -dijo señalando al frente.

-Ya veo, entonces, quizá valga la pena ir ahí -Sam comenzó a caminar, pero, de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada y perdió el equilibrio; Dan la agarro del brazo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Este lugar absorbe las almas, no importa si son buenos o malos, así que trata de no sobre esforzarte.

-De acuerdo- en eso, un grito o muy lejos llamó su atención -. Ese, parecía ser Tucker -otro grito.

-Y Jazz -completo el fantasma tomando por la cintura a la joven comenzando a volar hacia donde provenían los gritos.

Mientras tanto:

Tucker y Jazz corrían a toda velocidad intentando alejarse de la criatura de roca que se había aparecido de la nada. De pronto, la pelirroja tropieza, pero antes de que la criatura le hiciera algo, Reloj la apartó rápidamente de ahí; Azura se interpuso y disparo un rayo blanco a la criatura provocando un agujero en su estomago, sin embargo, el hoyo se volvió a cerrar. La bestia golpeo a la joven ocasionando que ella cayera en seco al suelo; en el momento en que la criatura iba a volver a atacar, varios rayos de energía lo golpearon de manera simultanea sin darle tiempo a regenerarse y de esta manera acabó por hacerse polvo, provocando una gran nube, cuando esta se disipo lograron veer a Dan y Sam.

-Bien, parece que ya estamos todos -dijo la joven de cabellos blancos.

-Sí, pero ahora el punto es saber donde estamos -agregó Tucker.

-En el infierno -contestaron todos excepto Jazz.

-Muy bien, creo hubiera sido mejor no preguntar.

-Como sea, tenemos que encontrar el modo de salir de aquí, y rápido -dijo Azura.

-¿Y cómo? -cuestiono Jazz.

-No estoy segura.

-Pues será mejor pensar en algo rápido -dijo Dan acercándose a los demás -, no creo que Sam pueda aguantar más tiempo.

-¿Porqué lo dices? -pregunto Azura con la esperanza de que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-No es nada, estoy bien -respondió tratando de aparentar normalidad aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Sí claro, apenas puedes estar de pie -Dan seguía sosteniéndola para evitar que se cayera.

-Ahora que lo mencionan -hablo Tucker, todos lo vieron -, yo también me siento un poco mal -el joven cayó de rosillas.

-Yo tampoco me siento muy bien -Jazz igualmente cayó al suelo.

Azura corrió hacia ellos, y con su mano envuelta en un brillo blanco, tocó la frente de Tucker, seguida de la de Jazz y por último la de Sam. Azura retiro su mano encontrándose con algunas miradas interrogativas por su repentina acción; ella suspiro.

-En este lugar, existe un sitio llamado "Pandemonium" y siempre que algún alma cae en este lugar, es llevada directamente a ese sitio. Ahora mismo, con nosotros, no existe diferencia entre vivos o muertos o entre nuestras acciones, independientemente de si hicimos algo bueno o no, nuestra alma sera llevada al Pandemonium.

-Pero, tú no te ves muy mal que digamos -dijo Tucker.

-Eso es a causa de mis poderes, al igual que Dan y Reloj, ya que no son precisamente almas caídas, lo mismo para Sam, gracias a sus poderes ella no se ve tan afectada.

-Pero nosotros somos humanos, así que, ¿cómo salimos de aquí? -pregunto Jazz. Todos se quedaron pensando un rato.

-¿No pueden abrir un portal hacia la zona fantasma? -cuestionó Tucker.

-No funciona, ya lo había pensado, pero, por algún motivo, no puedo abrir uno -explico Azura. Dan trató de abrir un portal, pero este se mantuvo abierto solo unos segundos, ya que su tamaño fue reduciendo hasta desaparecer.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que?

-Hay una forma de salir -dijo de pronto la joven de cabello blanco captando la atención de los demás -, pero, hay un problema, esta cerca del Pandemonium.

-¿Qué tan cerca? -pregunto Reloj.

-Lo suficiente como para llamarlo un viaje sin retorno.

-Genial -dijo Sam de forma sarcástica.

-Aún así, no tenemos más opción -dijo el fantasma del tiempo

-En ese caso, hay que darse prisa, ese lugar se encuentra al otro lado del infierno -explico Azura tomando a Jazz por la mano para después empezar a volar.

-¿Bromeas? -pregunto Tucker. Reloj lo tomo por el brazo e igualmente empezó a volar -. Sí ahora que estamos tan lejos me siento así, no quiero ni imaginarme estar más cerca.

Después de unos momentos de vuelo, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un enorme termitero, de donde salían y entraban simultaneas criaturas con alas, cuernos y colmillos, algunos más grandes que otros.

-Eso es... -comenzó a decir Tucker.

-Pandemonium -completo Azura -. No se distraigan, ya falta poco.

-Pues, tal vez deberías decirle eso a él -exclamo Tucker señalando a un demonio color rojo que se acercaba velozmente al grupo.

-Rayos, ¡corran! -los fantasmas aumentaron su velocidad. El demonio disparo varios rayos de sus ojos; Azura disparo igualmente un rayo blanco de su mano dando con certeza a su objetivo creando una nube de humo.

-¿Se acabó? -pregunto el joven. La joven de cabello blanco sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte golpe la hizo soltar a la joven pelirroja. Jazz de un momento a otro se vio sujeta por la gran mano de la criatura.

-¡Suéltame! -la joven trataba de librarse del agarre.

El demonio trató igualmente de tomar a Tucker y a Sam, pero Reloj y Dan disparaban simultáneos rayos fantasmas. El fantasma del tiempo estaba más preocupado por Azura, ya que ella había caído a una especie de banco de niebla que había debajo de ellos, pero sabía que si se descuidaba solo habría más problemas.

-¿No puedes simplemente detener el tiempo? -pregunto Dan.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero, el tiempo aquí es distinto al de la zona fantasma o el del mundo humano. No existe pasado o futuro, todo el lugar parece estar congelado en un atardecer eterno.

En eso, Azura salió de aquel banco de niebla empuñando su guadaña con la que corto la mano del demonio, liberando de esta forma a Jazz. La joven tomo por la mano a la pelirroja antes de que cayera; el demonio se marchó de ahí rápidamente. Azura bajo a la joven a una plataforma de piedra, y después ella cayó de rodillas, los demás se acercaron donde ellas.

-Azura ¿estás bien? -pregunto Reloj.

-Estoy bien -respondió tratando de normalizar su respiración -, es solo que, este lugar no les sienta muy bien a los de mi especie.

-En ese caso, hay que salir rápido de aquí, ¿puedes volar? -la joven asintió, tomo a Jazz de la mano y continuaron con su camino. Justo cuando ya habían localizado el portal que los enviaría de vuelta a Amity Park, Sam comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolo de cabeza, Dan se dio cuenta de los gestos de dolor de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi cabeza... me duele -Sam cerró sus ojos.

 _(Visión de Sam)_

 _De pronto, todo se puso oscuro, se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, había fuego por todos lados. La azabache logró distinguir la figura de una criatura con grandes alas negras, una especie de tira de metal sobresalía de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la cual, era cubierta por unas cuantas hebras de cabello de color negro, unos grandes cuernos sobresalían de la parte superior de su cabeza; la silueta volvió su rostro hacia Sam, dando a mostrar sus ojos rojos, y colmillos, la figura comenzó a difuminarse hasta mostrar al joven de cabellos blancos que llenaba los pensamientos de Sam. Danny, quien se encontraba de espaldas, giro un poco, mostrando su traje, y parte de su rostro cubierto de sangre._

 _(Fin)_

Sam abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras respiraba de manera pesada.

-Sam, ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien? -pregunto Dan algo preocupado.

 **-** Danny... rápido... hay que ir donde Danny -el grupo apresuro su vuelo hacia el portal; cuando lo atravesaron, vieron que la ciudad estaba casi destruida, los edificios estaban hechos pedazos, el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y carros de policías resonaban por todo el lugar. Dan distinguió un aroma familiar no muy lejos de ahí, el cual, lo hizo sentir incomodo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un grito de dolor y pánico los alertó, haciendo que aumentaran su velocidad. Al llegar a la zona proveniente del grito, descendieron quedando frente a Alexander, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos. El joven volvió su rostro hacia el grupo sin sorprenderse de verlos.

-Vaya, así que encontraron el modo de salir -dijo en tono de ironía -. Sin embargo, me temo que han llegado un poco tarde.

El joven se hizo a un lado, mostrando una escena que definitivamente, no sería un buen recuerdo. Danny, estaba parado frente a un hombre que yacía sobre el suelo, no mostraba ningún tipo de movimiento que demostrara que estaba consciente, o vivo.

-Danny... -llamó Sam.

El nombrado se dio vuelta, y tal como en la visión de Sam, su traje, incluso su rostro, estaba salpicado en sangre. La joven llevó ambas manos a su rostro en señal de sorpresa, sin creer aún lo que veía.

-Sam... -susurró Danny sin apartar la vista de ella.

 _Fin del capitulo 9._

* * *

Caro: Ok, sigamos con la extraña conversación.

Lorra: Ok... hommm... ya que.

Caro: ¿Qué cosa?

Lorra: Sí, bueno pero no te enojes u.u

Caro: No me enoje ._.¿?

Lorra: ¿Alguna vez ta han dicho que cuando te enojas te vez hermosa?

Caro: Que no me enoje u.ú

Lorra: Ok, ya arruinaste el chiste.

Caro: Esa era la idea XD

Lorra: Jaja ¬¬... bueno ya continuemos con esto.

Caro: Lo sentimos estamos experimentando dificultades técnicas XD

Lorra: Jajaja, eres una mentirosa.

Caro: Loool ¡triunfo del mal! /._./

Lorra: Jaja, bueno ya continuemos, jaja.

Caro: Ok, ok, buuu~ no eres divertida u.u

Lorra: ¿A quién le dices aburrida chica anime sin vida social? ok no, no te la creas :3

Caro: ¬¬* ...bueno ya, que le estamos quitando toda la drama y seriedad al capitulo.

Lorra: Si de hecho.

Caro: ¿Y qué te pareció el final? creo que me pase un poquito al escribir eso ._.u

Lorra:Mmmm, bueno, a decir verdad si un poquito, pero me pareció genial el final del capitulo muy... muy... ¿cuál es la palabra que busco?... ¡ah sí! espectacular, un toque de, no se, querer seguir leyendo, y con un poco de suspenso de saber que pasó.

Caro: Sí lo se, esa era mi idea principal, el toque de suspenso es algo que me gusta mucho n.n. Pero bueno creo que otra vez le quitamos la seriedad al capitulo.

Lorra: Sí, así es eso, un toque tuyo y que lo caracteriza mucho.

Caro: Lo se UuUr... Como sea, gracias a todos por leer, se que como dije antes me pase con poner que Danny mató a alguien, pero ya verán que todo se soluciona, espero que a pesar de haber puesto eso sigan leyendo mis historias, y créanme, yo también sufrí escribiendo eso TTwTT

Lorra: Sí, te creo mucho amiga, pero admite que haces magnificas historias, para mi eres la mejor.

Caro: Awww, gracias :'3. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi (n.n)/

Lorra: De nada, creo que eso ha sido todo. Hasta la próxima Phantom-lectores, los quiere Lorranie :p :3 cx

Caro: ¿Tan rápido y ya los quieres? u.u

Lorra: Hay bueno, es una forma de decir ¿si? u.ú

Caro: Ok, ok. Nos vemos (n.n)/... ¿eso ya lo dije verdad? hay bueno ya adiós.

Lorra: Adiós amigos.

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	10. Chapter 10 Sorpresas desagradables

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Sorpresas desagradables e inesperadas: Parte 1.**

-Sam... -dijo de manera casi imperceptible.

De pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a adquirir ese color verdoso tan característico de él. El joven vio de un lado a otro confundido, no sabía donde se encontraba, o como había llegado ahí. Dirigió su mirada al frente, encontrándose con sus amigos que lo veían de una forma que lo desconcertó bastante. Bajó su mirada, topándose con el cuerpo del hombre a sus pies; él retrocedió asustado, miro sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

-No... no... ¡¿Qué hice?! -Danny cayó de rodillas cubriendo su rostro.

-Danny... -Sam trató de acercarse.

-¡No vengas! -grito el joven fantasma -, por favor... no quiero hacerte daño.

-Sabias palabras Danny -dijo Alexander apareciendo tras él. Danny no cambió su posición; en eso, un agujero negro se abrió debajo de él envolviéndolo en una esfera oscura.

-¡Danny! -la joven trató de acercarse, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento la empujo hacia atrás.

-¡Sam! -Dan corrió hacia ella.

La esfera en la que se encontraba Danny comenzó a disminuir su tamaño, para después volar hacia Alexander y desaparecer. el joven demonio sonrió, sus alas crecieron aún más envolviendo a su dueño en una especie de capullo. Todos miraban con un mal presentimiento. Las alas se separaron, mostrando a un Alexander totalmente cambiado; por detrás de su cabeza, sobresalía una tira de metal con los bordes afilados, ahora tenía garras, y el tamaño de sus colmillos y cuernos había incrementado, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo, y un tercer ojo se abrió en su frente; de igual forma, ahora poseía una armadura.

-No esta mal -dijo mirando su mano.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Danny?! -cuestionó Sam.

-Él ahora forma parte de mi -respondió indiferente.

-Tú, ¡maldito! -Dan comenzó a volar velozmente hacia el demonio. Esta sonrió despreocupado, y de un solo golpe, estrelló al fantasma contra un edificio; la construcción se desmorono sobre el hombre.

-¡Dan! -grito Sam.

Azura igualmente voló hacia Alexander con su mano envuelta en una luz blanca, sin embargo, su adversario se dio vuelta, tomó a la joven por su mano, proporcionándole una descarga; la joven cayó débil en los brazos del demonio.

-¡Azura! -Reloj trató de alcanzarla, cuando en eso, un portal se abrió arriba de Alexander, y de el, salió una gran águila color negra con ojos rojos, la cual, se envolvió de un brillo rojizo, cuando este desapareció, frente a ellos, apareció aquella mujer que se había llevado a Azura anteriormente.

-Aricia -musitó débilmente Azura antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

-¿Aricia? -repitió Alexander -. Oh, así que tú eres la famosa Diosa del destino... Aricia Destiny, sino mal recuerdo.

-Así es, y también soy la líder principal de los ángeles de la muerte, por lo que no voy a tolerar los actos que estás cometiendo -explico de forma tranquila -. Además, la pequeña que tienes ahí es mi aprendiz, así que te agradecería que me la regreses en este instante.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo, después de todo, he pasado por mucho para tener de regreso a mi princesa.

-En ese caso, supongo que sera por las malas.

La joven espíritu hizo un grito sonico. Alexander se cubrió con sus alas, cuando el sonido cesó, el demonio arrojo varias esferas de fuego que chocaron contra el suelo provocando una gran nube de humo, en cuanto esta se disipó, ya no había nadie.

-Maldición -musitó Aricia.

-Sabias que esto iba a pasar, ¿verdad? -preguntó Reloj acercándose a ella.

-Sí -respondió soltando un suspiro -. Lo mismo te digo a ti, tú también lo sabías todo desde el principio, acerca de ese sujeto, y también... -Aricia miró en dirección a donde había caído Dan, y en donde ahora los tres jóvenes removían los escombros en busca del fantasma.

El grupo apartaba rápidamente las rocas, buscando alguna señal del hombre, hasta que después de un rato, encontraron el símbolo de _"D"_ que tenía en su pecho, por lo que apresuraron su ritmo.

-¿No sería mejor decirles antes de que se lleven un susto? -sugirió Reloj.

-Bueno...

-¡AAAAHHH! -el grito proveniente de los tres la interrumpió.

-Demasiado tarde -dijo resignada.

-Sí.

-Vamos -ambos se acercaron al grupo.

-¿Qué...? ¿qué significa esto? -atinó a decir Tucker, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al parecer se llevo una muy grande impresión.

-¿Este es...? -comenzó a decir Jazz sin poder completar la frase.

-¿Dan? -Sam tenía aún sus dudas de que fuera él. Ahora era un hombre con largos cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta, con piel un poco bronceada, su traaje había invertido sus colores, ahora las partes que eran negras se volvieron blancas, y las que debían ser blancas se volvieron negras.

-Parece...

-Un humano -dijo Reloj.

-Reloj, Aricia... ¿qué significa esto?

-Pues, para resumir, Dan Phantom, se ha convertido en humano, aunque sigue manteniendo su mitad fantasma.

-¿Qué?

-Auch... -todos giraron el rostro en dirección a Dan.

-Umm... ¿estás bien? -preguntó Sam.

-Mi cuerpo me duele -de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -. Me duele... ¿porqué?

-Bueno... ¿cómo decirlo? -Sam dudó en continuar la frase, Tucker y Jazz aún no salían de la impresión. Aricia sacó un espejo y se lo dio a Dan, quien al ver reflejada su forma humana, soltó el espejo y se paro de golpe.

-Pero que rayos... soy... ¿humano?

-Sí, así es, ¿sorprendido? -preguntó Reloj.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Digamos que quise darte otra oportunidad.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

-Eso no importa por el momento.

-Lo importante es, que has vuelto a ser un halfa, y, aunque vengas de una línea del tiempo diferente a esta, aún son similares, por lo que es mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que haces aquí.

-Un halfa... -Dan miró sus manos, creyendo que estaba soñando. Miró de un lado a otro percatándose de que faltaba alguien -. ¿Y Azura?

-Ese tipo se la llevo, hay que buscarla -dijo Sam.

-Pero, ¿en dónde estarán? -preguntó Tucker.

-No creo que la haya llevado al infierno, ya que si alguien lo llegase a ver con ella, le quitarían su rango como demonio -comentó Aricia.

-En ese caso, debió llevarla al segundo sitio que conoce mejor -dijo Reloj.

-Y eso sería... -la joven azabache esperaba la respuesta.

-El reino sombra.

-Oh, claro.

-El único problema, es que después de aquel desastre de la vez pasada, parece haber desaparecido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿entonces cómo se supone que es tipo la llevo a aquel sitio? -cuestionó Jazz.

-Él lo dijo claramente, "parece" -dijo la espíritu haciendo énfasis en las comillas -, más nunca dijo que desapareció de la fas de la tierra.

-Bueno, y entonces, ¿en dónde está?

-Pues... no lo se.

-¿Enserio? -dijo Sam de forma sarcástica.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? después de todo, el destino de los demonios es algo que esta fuera de mi rango.

-¿Fuera de tu rango? -preguntó extrañada Jazz.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué? -Aricia suspiro.

-El mundo humano, el mundo de la reencarnación también conocido como el paraíso , la zona fantasma, y por último, el infierno, esos son los cuatro mundos existentes en esta vida. Aunque ciertamente todos ellos son mi responsabilidad, cada uno cuenta con un espíritu o entidad principal. En el mundo de la reencarnación, es el Dios de la muerte, la zona fantasma, son tanto los observadores como Reloj.

-Aunque a veces ellos creen que son los de más alto rango -musitó Reloj con cierto fastidio; Aricia rió un poco ante esto, y después continuó.

-En cuanto al mundo humano, es mi completa responsabilidad.

-¿Y el infierno? -insistió Sam.

-El ángel caído, Lucifer.

-Tenía que ser.

-Si bien es verdad que controlo el destino de las personas, el destino en el infierno es diferente, las almas que caen ahí, solo están destinadas a sufrir por la eternidad, por lo que no suelo poner mayor atención allá abajo. A parte, Lucifer no me permite intervenir.

-Para oponerse a la Diosa del destino, significa que debe de tener mucha confianza en sí mismo.

-Desgraciadamente para mí, el destino de Lucifer ya se cumplió, y, al ser un ser que no vuelve a reencarnar, no tengo demasiada influencia sobre él, lo mismo para todos los demonios, no puedo saber lo que harán, o al menos, no con exactitud.

-¿Y, no puedes hacerte una idea al menos de dónde puede estar?

-Me temo que no.

-¿Ni siquiera por medio de...?

-El destino de Azura -completó anticipándose a lo que iba a decir -, está detenido hasta que vuelva a reencarnar.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó resignada al quedarse sin ideas.

-Ahora que lo pienso -Reloj sacó una cadena que tenía una piedra color negra en el otro extremo.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Tucker.

-Un rastreador de Orihalcon.

-Y eso es...

-El Orihalcon, es un metal extraño, y difícil de conseguir; es muy resistente.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?

-El collar de Azura, está hecho de orihalcon, está cosa puede buscarlo, aunque este del otro lado del mundo.

-Vaya -dijo la joven pelirroja sorprendida.

-Veamos sí funciona -el fantasma dio un pequeño golpe a la piedra, esta comenzó a moverse, hasta que se alzo hacia el cielo, como un metal atraído por un imán.

-¿Arriba? -Sam miró no muy convencida el aparato.

-Mmmhh, eso parece.

-¡Oigan! -llamó Dan; todos giraron a verlo.

-Este tipo... no está muerto -dijo arrodillado junto al hombre que supuesta mente Danny había matado.

-¡¿Qué?! -los tres jóvenes corrieron junto al fantasma. Sam tomó el pulso del hombre.

-Es verdad, está vivo -dijo sintiendo un gran alivio.

-Parece que el shock que le provocó haber sido atacado de repente le hizo perder el conocimiento.

-Será mejor llamar una ambulancia -sugirió Jazz.

-No creo que sea necesario -agregó Tucker señalando a un vehículo blanco seguido de varios carros de policía.

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que comiencen a hacernos preguntas -dijo Dan, cerrando sus ojos, en pocos segundos, el aro de luz apareció en su cintura, para después dividirse en dos recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta regresarlo a su forma fantasmal.

-Volvió a la normalidad -comentó Tucker.

-Mi forma humana no sería muy útil en esta situación.

-Tienes razón -dijo Reloj.

-Bueno, vamonos -Aricia formo una plataforma circular que se coloco debajo de los jóvenes, y de esta forma comenzaron a volar hasta dónde apuntaba el péndulo.

Mientras tanto:

Azura despertó encontrándose recostada sobre una superficie blanda, pero extrañamente familiar, tanto, que hasta le resultaba desesperante estar ahí. Se levantó mirando a su alrededor, descubriendo una habitación oscura que era iluminada solo por la luz de las velas.

-Este lugar es...

-Ya ha despertado -dijo una voz no muy lejos de ella; volvió el rostro en dirección al sonido -. Bienvenida a casa, princesa.

-Alexander -musitó conteniendo la ira en su voz; el joven rió ante esto.

 _Fin del capitulo 10._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	11. Chapter 11 Sorpresas desagradables II

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Lamento la demora la escuela me tiene hasta el cuello con trabajos y tareas, y además ya casi entramos a exámenes semestrales, les pido paciencia plisss.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Sorpresas desagradables e inesperadas: Parte 2.**

-Vamos, princesa, ¿acaso no tiene algo más que decir? -dijo dando un paso dentro de la habitación -, ha estado ausente mucho tiempo, sus súbditos ya se estaban inquietando -de pronto, varios ojos rojos se hicieron presentes por todo el cuarto, algunas sombras se acercaron a Azura.

-Yo, ya no tengo -mientras hablaba su guadaña se apareció en sus manos -, ¡nada que ver con estas cosas! -exclamó purificando a las sombras.

-Vaya, eso es cruel, luego de tanto tiempo, ¿así es como recibe a sus más fieles sirvientes?

-¡No juegues conmigo! -Azura voló rápidamente hacia Alexander con la intención de cortarlo con su guadaña, sin embargo, algunas sombras se interpusieron -.¿Qué...?

-Le recuerdo que usted no era la única con autoridad sobre ellas -la joven lo vio molesta, en eso, el sonido de unas voces la alertaron.

 _Ayuda._

-¿Qué fue eso? -susurró llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

-No esperaba menos de un ángel de la muerte -dijo Alexander -. ¿Puedes escucharlo? -se acercó más a ella -. Los lamentos de las almas.

-¿Almas? -Azura se dio cuenta de la piedra color negra que estaba en la armadura del joven, y pudo percibir que el sonido provenía de esa piedra.

 _Ayuda, por favor... duele... sáquenme de aquí... por favor._

-Esa piedra... -comenzó a decir con dificultad, pues el sonido de aquellas voces la aturdía.

-Aquí, es donde todas las almas que he recolectado se han ido almacenando.

-Tú, ¿hace cuanto que estas recolectando esas almas?

-Desde hace algún tiempo, debo admitir que me llevo unos años, y posiblemente hubiera demorado más, de no ser porque me ayudaste a recolectar algunas.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-¿No lo recuerdas? el incidente de hace quinientos años.

De pronto, todo al rededor de Azura, se vio sustituido por un pueblo en llamas, la gente corría de un lado a otro, el viento soplaba de forma violenta. Los gritos ensordecedores de las personas, invadía los oídos de la joven _*¿la ilusión del demonio?*_ pensó Azura tratando de mantener la calma.

-Vaya, así que te has dado cuenta, tal y como esperaba, parece que no puedo tomarte tan a la ligera -dijo Alexander, aunque su voz parecía como un eco lejano.

-Es fácil adivinar tus intenciones.

-Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, deberías haberte dado cuenta ya de que es lo que tengo en mente.

-¿Confundirme? -preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No exactamente.

En eso, Azura sintió como sostenía algo, miró sus manos encontrando el mango de su guadaña, después, vio al frente, encontrando a Reloj, que tenía la hoja de la guadaña enterrada en su hombro.

-Azura... -susurró antes de caer.

-¡Reloj! -Azura trató de alcanzarlo, pero un muro de fuego se interpuso.

-No te perdono -se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, ella giró el rostro, viéndose a si misma, con aquel vestido negro, rodeada por un torbellino de viento.

-¿Qué...?

-Nunca, nunca ¡los voy a perdonar! -el viento se hizo más fuerte, matando a las personas alrededor.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó la joven llevando sus manos a su cabeza, y cayendo de rodillas; de pronto, una aura negra la empezó a rodear, Alexander sonrió

Mientras tanto:

El grupo volaba lo más rápido que podían siguiendo la dirección que les mostraba el péndulo, todos iban en completo silencio, sin embargo, una pregunta que atormentaba la mente de Sam, le impidió seguir con esa atmósfera de paz.

-Ummm... Aricia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La otra vez, nos dijiste que castigaste al padre de Azura por haber desobedecido tus ordenes.

-Así es, pero ¿porqué me lo dices ahora? -cuestionó curiosa.

-Bueno, de algún modo u otro, sentí que había algo más, pero, como todo sucedió tan rápido, ya no pude comprobar si mis suposiciones eran correctas -el silencio volvió a reinar por unos momentos, hasta que el suspiro de Aricia lo rompió.

-Como decirlo -lo analizó unos segundos más -, digamos, que, creo que fueron más celos, que por el hecho de que me haya desobedecido.

-¿Celos? -de un momento a otro todos estaban atentos a la conversación.

-Sí -asintió-. El gran amor que ese hombre llegó a sentir por aquella humana, supongo que tuve envidia de eso.

-Tú, ¿guardabas algún sentimiento por...?

-Para nada -interrumpió -. No es eso, es que, hace tiempo, yo, estaba comprometida, él era un hombre muy dulce y amable, al principio, yo desconfiaba de él, pero, poco a poco, comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por él hasta el punto de llegar a amarlo, cuando me propuso matrimonio, fui realmente feliz... -hizo una pausa, y luego continuó -, pero, el día de la boda, él no llegó, yo lo esperé, aún cuando todos se habían ido. La noche cayó, y el siguió sin aparecer, me sentía devastada, confundida, triste, pero por sobre todo, torpe, por haber creído en él.

-Pero, ese no era motivo suficiente, como para haber castigado al padre de Azura, por causa de eso, ella estuvo sola, y ese fue el motivo por el que se volviera de esa forma.

-En el momento en que castigue a ese hombre, no pensé en las consecuencias -explico -. Después de haber cumplido con la sentencia, y en cuanto me tranquilicé, me sentí mal por haber hecho eso, sabía que él ahora tenía una hija, pero, trabajo es trabajo, el destino es algo inquebrantable, aún si sabía que eso iba a molestar mi consciencia, tuve que cumplir yo misma con el destino de esa mujer. Después de eso, me di cuenta de que el destino de aquella joven no iba a ser nada favorable para el mundo, por lo que le pedí ayuda a los observadores, jamás imagine que iban a decirle sobre esto a Reloj, y gracias a eso, aunque el destino fue modificado para bien, tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba. Aunque debí suponer que esos tipos no iban a hacer la gran cosa -dijo resignada.

-Eso era muy fácil de predecir -comentó Reloj.

-Sí, ya lo se.

Después de algunos minutos más, llegaron al castillo, sin embargo, su presencia no paso inadvertida por Alexander, quien inmediatamente mandó a las sombras a atacarlos. El grupo de un momento a otro, se vio rodeado por varias criaturas negras con ojos rojos y amenazantes. Mientras una nueva batalla se desarrollaba en la entrada del castillo, tanto Aricia como Sam se percataron de una energía maligna que se estaba desarrollando dentro de la construcción, una energía muy conocida para todos.

-Esta presencia es de... -comenzó a decir Sam, cuando en eso, Reloj, usando sus poderes, detuvo el tiempo, y gracias, a los collares que tenían los jóvenes desde la última batalla, no les afecto el tiempo fuera. Una vez que las sombras quedaron congeladas, el fantasma del tiempo tomó la delantera sin detenerse a esperar a los demás, quienes comenzaron a correr detrás de él para no perderle de vista.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Tucker extrañado por la repentina actitud del fantasma del tiempo.

-Él también se debió de dar cuenta de quien era la que emanaba esta presencia -dijo Sam ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

-Lo más seguro -afirmó Aricia quien por obvias razones estaba al tanto de la situación de esos dos.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una gran puerta color negra. Reloj titubeo un poco antes de abrirla, pues aquella puerta tampoco le traía muy gratos recuerdos, sin embargo, al ver que el péndulo apuntaba en dirección a la puerta, no le quedó más remedio que abrirla. En cuanto entraron, Alexander suspiro resignado.

-Sabía que esas sombras no eran de mucha utilidad -Reloj se fijó inmediatamente en Azura, quien permanecía en el suelo de rodillas.

-¡Azura!

-Reloj... -dijo débilmente.

-Así que la energía maligna realmente provenía de ella -agrego Sam.

-Así parece -afirmó Aricia. Jazz y Tucker solo se esperaban lo peor.

-Exactamente, mi princesa debe volver a ser la de antes -comentó Alexander con la mayor calma del mundo.

-¿Realmente crees que lo vamos a permitir? -dijo Aricia desenvainando un espada que colgaba de su cintura, y con ella comenzaba a atacar a Alexander, quien rió esquivando con facilidad la espada.

-¿En serio pensaste que una espada podría contra mi? -preguntó mientras su mano comenzaba a envolverse de llamas azules, con las que contraataco a la joven espíritu, Aricia formo una barrera para protegerse del fuego.

Sam aprovecho la distracción, para ir hacia Azura empuñando su guadaña, sin embargo, Alexander se dio cuenta, y de la nada, varios murciélagos envueltos en llamas volaron directo a la joven, pero, estos nunca llegaron a su destino, ya que Reloj se interpuso formando un escudo. Tucker y Jazz aprovecharon que Alexander estaba viendo hacia el lado contrario, para disparar algunas armas; el joven demonio se dio cuenta, se cubrió con sus alas, ambos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados en su objetivo, que no se dieron cuenta cuando la tira de metal que se encontraba en la nuca de Alexander, se extendió y fue directo a sus pies. Tucker fue el primero en recibir un golpe por parte de la cadena, provocando un corte no tan profundo en su espalda, Jazz se dio cuenta de esto, y justo cuando intentó acercarse al joven, la cadena dio vuelta e intentó hacerle lo mismo, pero, una formación de roca la cubrió impidiendo que saliera lastimada. Alexander reconoció de inmediato aquella habilidad, giro su rostro en dirección a donde estaba Azura, y se dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaba en el suelo, y de este salían unos pequeños rayos de energía.

-Ciertamente, no te dejas vencer tan fácil ¿verdad?

-Me conoces bastante bien, Alexander -dijo aún algo débil.

-Después de todo, fui su más fiel sirviente.

-Eso ahora mismo -la energía oscura a su alrededor aumentó -, no me importa en lo más mínimo.

-Azura... -susurró Sam. Reloj la vio con temor de que la historia se volviera a repetir.

-No se preocupen -dijo de la forma más tranquila -. Alexander, tú mayor error, fue querer convertirme devuelta en lo que era, aún cuando yo ya no tengo ningún tipo de rencor. Así que, aunque mis poderes se hayan vuelto oscuros, soy perfectamente capaz de usarlos a mi favor, y no en contra de mis compañeros -al tiempo en que decía estas palabras, varias sombras se aparecieron tras ella, sin atacar al grupo -. Ahora, ¿quieres probar el poder de tú princesa?

Las sombras inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar a Alexander, sin embargo, algunas seguían bajo las ordenes del joven demonio, por lo que en cambio, ellas atacaban al grupo, quienes se defendían con algo de dificultad, pues el lamento de las almas que Alexander poseía en aquella piedra negra las hizo más fuertes. Por el otro lado, Azura aprovechó que las sombras distraían a su contrincante para hacer aparecer las extremidades de su espalda, que anteriormente había usado para herir a Danny, pero que ahora estaba dispuesta a usarlas para otro motivo. Alexander se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la joven, y por milésimas de segundos, uso su cadena para bloquear el ataque; Azura formó un remolino de viento, el cual, tomo desprevenido al joven demonio, y provoco algunos rasguños en su cuerpo.

-Así que este es el poder de mi princesa -dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Porqué insistes en llamarme de esa forma? -mientras decía esto, su guadaña se apareció en sus manos; Alexander apenas si esquivó el ataque.

-No se de que habla, la he llamado así desde que nos conocimos, no recuerdo que le molestara.

-Pero ahora si lo hace -volvió a blandir la hoja de la guadaña, pero está vez, el joven demonio la tomo por el mango y la haló hacia él.

-¿En ese caso, cómo quieres que te llame? -Azura sintió como el rostro de él estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo -. Azura -la joven se quedó paralizada sin saber muy bien que hacer. No fue hasta que sintió como sus labios se rozaban con los de él, que reacciono, y de un golpe se apartó de Alexander, en ese instante, de igual forma, el joven sintió como un rayo fantasma golpeaba su abdomen. Azura miró hacia abajo aún aturdida, descubriendo a Reloj, quien intentaba quitarse de encima a una sombra, pero pudo distinguir claramente el humo violeta que salía de su mano, la joven sonrió.

-Alexander -dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en su adversario -. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente con todo esto?

-Volver a tenerla a mi lado -respondió sin titubeo alguno.

-¿Con que propósito?

-¿Qué no es obvio? -rió un poco -. Creí que ya había quedado en claro.

-Explícate mejor.

-Tal y como dije antes, al principio, yo planeaba usar su alma para completar mi formación de demonio, su poder que guardaba en ese entonces, me habría servido de la misma forma que haber recolectado unas mil almas humanas.

-Entonces, ¿porqué no lo hiciste desde el principio, o es que acaso, querías corromper aún más mi alma.

-Se equivoca, su alma ya estaba lo suficientemente impura desde que creyó haber sido traicionada, aún sin haber tomado todas esas vidas humanas después.

-En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que realmente querías?

-Como decirlo -dijo analizando sus palabras un momento -. Digamos que incluso los demonios -la miró directo a los ojos -, llegamos a desarrollar ese sentimiento que ustedes llaman, amor.

-¿Qué? -Azura no lograba procesar del todo la información.

 _Fin del capitulo 11._

* * *

 **¿Se nota que me gustan los líos amorosos? XD**

 **Bueno, si debo ser más precisa, ni yo me esperaba eso, en fin, las cosas son así. u.u**

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	12. Chapter 12 Trance

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Ok, primero que nada ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, PHANTOM-LECTORES! (coff coff, atrasado, coff coff ¬¬) en fin, lo lamento por la demora pero ya saben, primero los examenes y después los preparativos, no me dio tiempo sino hasta ahora, así que para compensarlo, subiré un One-shot de Danny phantom navideño como regalo, si es que lo termino, n.n'**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Trance.**

De no ser por el hecho de que si se descuidaban, las sombras los podrían llegar a matar, posiblemente todos hubieran caído en un completo silencio. Aún más por Azura, quien seguía tratando de analizar lo que Alexander había dicho. La joven estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó cuando algunas sombras tomaron forma de cuerdas y la sujetaron por brazos y pies.

-Por lo visto sigue siendo un poco ingenua princesa. Si fuera cierto que nosotros desarrollamos sentimientos, entonces no podríamos llamarnos demonios ¿no le parece?

-¡Te voy a matar! -gritó Azura, a quien ya se le había colmado la paciencia. Alexander rió, hasta que sintió la presencia de Aricia detrás suyo. El joven demonio apenas si pudo esquivar la hoja de la espada de la joven espíritu.

-¿Atacar por la espalda no te parece demasiado deshonrado?

-No más que tú -exclamó Aricia volviendo a atacar.

Alexander repentinamente sintió como una de las almas se movía inquieta dentro de la piedra negra que portaba en el pecho. De pronto, Aricia logró apreciar una ligera voz que la llamaba, no estaba del todo segura, pero tenía la sensación de haber escuchado antes esa voz; estaba tan centrada en eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando el joven demonio le dio un fuerte golpe en su rostro, provocando aún más la ira de Azura, quien al usar su poder al máximo, no solo logró librarse de las sombras, sino que también recupero su forma original, y con su guadaña en mano, comenzó a atacar a Alexander.

-¡Chicos! -llamó -, vayan a un lugar seguro, no es bueno que sigan aquí.

-Pero... -trató de decir Sam, pero Azura la interrumpió.

-Está bien, prometo llevar a Danny de regresó, pero será mejor que se vayan, Tucker está herido, además, Aricia y Reloj igualmente deben estar agotados.

-Yo estoy bien -dijo Aricia, limpiando algo de la sangre que había en su boca -. Solo me desconcerté un poco.

-Yo tampoco pienso irme, ya hemos llegado hasta acá, no voy a dar un paso atrás -exclamó Sam.

-En ese caso -comenzó a decir Alexander llamando la atención de todos -, vayan juntos al infierno -al tiempo en que decía estas palabras, un nuevo portal al infierno se abrió, dando paso a cientos de demonios.

-Maldición -masculló Azura para sus adentros, mientras trataba de purificar a cuanto demonio se le pusiera en frente. En eso, su mirada se topa con la piedra de Alexander, en donde pudo divisar al joven fantasma -. ¡Danny!

 _"Lo mate, asesine a una persona"_

-¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó al escuchar el lamento del peliblanco -. ¡Danny, tienes que reaccionar!

-¡Azura!, ¿¡Qué tanto gritas!? -preguntó Dan al escuchar las exclamaciones de la joven.

-Danny, está dentro de esa piedra -respondió señalando a Alexander.

-¿Qué? -susurró Sam al escuchar lo antes mencionado.

-Eso quiere decir que si logramos quitarle esa pierda, podríamos liberar a Danny -dijo Reloj lanzando un rayo a un demonio.

-Pero, ¿de que manera?

-No es tan necesario quitarle la piedra -habló Aricia acercándose a ellos -, solamente necesitamos que Danny logré salir del trance en el que ha caído.

-¿Cómo? -Aricia señaló a Azura, quien seguía gritando el nombre de Danny.

-Tal vez podrías seguir su ejemplo.

-Pero no funciona, Danny aún no ha reaccionado.

-Sí, porque Azura, no se la persona más importante para él.

-Aún así, ¿de que forma puedo lograr que me escuche?

-Solo concéntrate en tú objetivo -dijo Aricia cubriendo a Sam con un campo de fuerza -. Esto impedirá que algo te interrumpa, pero debes hacerlo rápido.

Sam solo asintió, mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba fuertemente su guadaña. Trató de ignorar todo a su alrededor, centrándose en una sola persona. De un momento a otro, todo a su alrededor se puso oscuro. Abrió los ojos, viendo a lo lejos una pequeña luz blanca, entrecerró los ojos tratando de verla mejor, dándose cuenta poco después de que se trataba de Danny.

-¡Danny! -exclamó corriendo hacia él. El joven de cabellos blancos, estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas -. ¿Danny?

-Lo mate -susurró en un sollozo -. Asesine a una persona.

-Eso no es cierto, quel hombre no esta muerto, ¡sigue con vida! -dijo colocándose a su altura.

-¡Es mentira! -gritó al borde de la desesperación -. No puede estar con vida, yo lo vi, no se movía, estaba muerto.

-Danny, escúchame, ese hombre no esta muerto, solo cayó inconsciente por la impresión, eso es todo.

-Pero, ¿y todos los daños que cause a la ciudad?, ellos ahora mismo me deben odiar.

-Aricia se encargara de eso más tarde, por ahora, solo tienes que luchar por liberarte de este tipo que te tiene encerrado -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano -. Todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo para traerte de vuelta con nosotros -Danny alzó un poco el rostro, dudando unos instantes en tomar la mano de Sam, hasta que poco a poco, extendió su brazo y junto su mano con la de ella.

Al poco tiempo, Alexander sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, miró hacia la piedra descubriendo una luz blanca que se hacia cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente, Danny salió de aquella piedra cayendo en seco en el suelo. Todos al ver esto, fueron inmediatamente a donde el joven, quien comenzó a toser un poco antes de recobrar por completo el sentido. Sus ojos habían recuperado su color verde.

-¿Danny? -llamó Sam acercándose.

-Hola chicos -dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Danny! -la joven de ojos violetas se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Tú... -se escuchó la voz de Alexander -, ni creas que por algo como esto... me vas a vencer tan fácil -al tiempo que decía esto, las sombras se fueron reuniendo a su alrededor creando un aura oscura alrededor del joven.

 _Fin del capitulo 12._

* * *

 **Hora de explicaciones. Se que en el capitulo anterior dije algo de que Alexander se enamoro de Azura, pero, creo que no a muchos les agrado la idea, o se les hizo muy extraña, así que decidí quitarla, y por esto el capitulo de hoy pasó por varias modificaciones, así que esa sería la principal razón de que me haya demorado más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero aún así, creo que salió bien. Como sea FELICES FIESTAS.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	13. Chapter 13 NOTA

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

* * *

 **Nota importante: Lo siento si los ilusione pensando que era un nuevo capitulo u.u, en fin, pasemos a lo importante.**

 **Aclaró, este no es el fin, y definitivamente no pienso abandonar la historia ya que yo se lo molesto que es cuando una historia que te gusta mucho es abandonada y tu te quedas con la curiosidad de saber que pasó después o como termina, así que en definitiva NO LA ABANDONARE, solo les pido paciencia ¿ok? Ya que ahora mismo, me encuentro apretada con la escuela, apenas estoy en mi primer año de prepa, y aún no me logró acostumbrar del todo al ritmo que lleva, por eso, por favor, esperen un poco más, juro que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para subir los capítulos, pero es que la tarea, y encima que mi imaginación últimamente parece estar dando sus últimas ideas para este fic, no he podido actualizar con la misma rapidez, con la que normalmente trabajaba.**

 **Por favor (creo que ya lo dije como diez veces ¬¬u), esperen un poco ¿si? Definitivamente subiré el nuevo capitulo, tal vez lo encuentren el fin de semana, pero no prometo nada, aún así, de que lo voy a subir, lo voy a subir, y de que voy a terminar el fic, lo voy a terminar, por eso, por favor, paciencia u.u'**

* * *

 **Nos vemos (n.n)/**


	14. Chapter 14 Batalla de especies

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **/!\Nota abajo, favor de leer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Batalla de especies.**

De un momento a otro, Alexander se vio rodeado por un aura negra, un mal presentimiento invadió a todos los presentes. Azura y Aricia se llevaron una mano a su cabeza al sentir una fuerte punzada en ella, Sam hizo lo mismo, aunque a diferencia de las otras dos, la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, con una expresión de dolor y confusión en su rostro.

-Sam, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó preocupado Danny.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Supongo que es normal, después de todo, ella no esta acostumbrada al lamento de las personas -aclaró Aricia.

-¿Lamentos? -cuestionó confusa la joven.

-Las voces que estas oyendo en este momento, son el lamento de las almas que posiblemente están dentro de la piedra.

-Parecen, estar sufriendo.

-El nivel de corrupción que ahora mismo rodea a Alexander debe ser demasiado para que lo soporten.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-De momento, solo podemos intentar quitarle la piedra -respondió, pero después analizó mejor la situación dándose cuenta de que los demás ya no se encontraban en muy buenas condiciones para batallar -. Aunque lo veo un poco difícil -. En eso, el sonido de un gemido la alarma, por lo que ella buscó con la mirada al autor de aquel sonido.

-¡Danny! -el grito de Sam la hizo percatarse de quien se trataba.

En el suelo, se encontraba el joven fantasma, quien se abrazaba así mismo tratando de calmar el dolor que en ese instante se había apoderado tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente. Todos lo miraron preocupados preguntándose si Alexander aún tendría algún control sobre él, sin embargo, el único en darse cuenta del verdadero problema fue Dan, quien casi inmediatamente, se percató de que la figura de Danny, se veía cada vez más borrosa. Alexander logró percatarse de la pequeña pizca de preocupación en la mirada de Dan.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso hay lago que te inquiete? -preguntó acercándose de manera veloz a Dan. El hombre apenas si reacciono y logró apartarse un poco de él -. Parece ser, que ya te has dado cuenta de la situación.

-¿Eh? -la expresión de Sam mostraba total confusión, a diferencia de la de Dan, la cual se endureció ante el comentario del joven demonio.

-¡Cállate! -gritó tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero, Alexander, lo tomó por el brazo, y de un rápido movimiento, lo jaló hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, sin embargo, gracias a la fuerza que el joven adquirió por haber absorbido a las sombras, aquel golpe fue unas diez veces más poderoso de lo que Dan recordaba. El hombre retrocedió aturdido.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso utilice demasiada fuerza para ti? -preguntó Alexander divertido ante la expresión de confusión y dolor de Dan.

-Solo me confié un poco -respondió irritado limpiando algo del ectoplasma que había en su labio inferior.

-¿Enserio? -el joven demonio sonrió arrogante -. En ese caso, supongo que ahora debes estar preparado -al tiempo en que decía estas palabras, voló velozmente hacia él, y cuando estuvo a una distancia apropiada, comenzó a lanzar una secuencia de golpes rápidos; Dan apenas si podía bloquearlos. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, logró sostener uno de los puños del demonio, y con su mano envuelta en un brillo espectral rojo, logró darle un certero golpe en el rostro, sin embargo, Alexander apenas si retrocedió.

Mientras tanto, donde los demás. El grupo solo se limitaba a observar la pelea desde el suelo, pues en su condición actual, ninguno era un buen oponente para el joven demonio, además, ellos también tenían otro problema del cual preocuparse, pues Danny aún no lograba recuperarse de lo que sea que lo estuviera aturdiendo en ese momento. No fue sino hasta que Azura tratando de purificar al joven, se percató de la presencia de unos extraños hilos invisibles que salían del cuerpo del joven. Ella trató de tomarlos, pero su mano los atravesó, como si hubiera intentado tocar al viento. Aricia igualmente se dio cuenta de las extrañas cuerdas, al igual que Reloj, mas sin embargo, aparentemente los humanos no podían verlas, pues ninguno de los jóvenes que los acompañaban se habían percatado de ellas. Azura al darse cuenta de que su maestra igualmente las había visto, la interrogó con la mirada, pero por la expresión de confusión por parte de ella le dieron a entender que ni siquiera la Diosa del Destino estaba del todo segura de que se trataban aquellas ataduras. La joven de cabellos blancos, en un ligero desvió de su mirada, se dio cuenta de que las cuerdas que salían del cuerpo del joven, seguían con su camino hacia arriba, hasta toparse con la gema negra que decoraba la armadura de Alexander. La joven, en momento desesperado, alzó el vuelo hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla, y aprovechando la distracción de ambos, logró arrebatarle la gema al joven.

-Tú... ¡devuélveme eso! -gritó Alexander, mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía negra a Dan, haciendo que el hombre chocara contra un muro gracias al impacto. El joven demonio, se dirigió mediatamente a donde estaba Azura, la joven al darse cuenta de esto, comenzó a volar aún más rápido, y en varias direcciones diferentes tratando de confundirlo, incluso uso a varios clones, sin embargo, el joven demonio sabía distinguir a la verdadera, así como lograba seguir el ritmo del ángel sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo? -cuestionó Dan usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a ser un humano; aunque extrañara aquella sensación, ahora no podía permitirse el estar en una forma tan vulnerable en un lugar como ese.

-Aparentemente, hay unas ataduras que aún unen a Danny con esa piedra -comenzó a explicar Reloj apretando inconscientemente su báculo. Dan soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya que aparentemente nadie se percataba aún del verdadero problema -. Azura se debió haber dado cuenta, y tomo la gema de la armadura, sin embargo, creo que la desesperación no la hizo pensar racionalmente antes de hacer eso -esto último lo dijo dando un suspiro resignado. Sam pareció entender un poco la situación, por lo que, al igual que Azura, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y sin pensárselo dos veces arrojó una roca al demonio. Este la esquivó para después dirigir su mirada a la joven, quien al lograr captar su atención comenzó a correr.

-¡Sam! -exclamó Azura al percatarse de lo ocurrido.

-¡Azura, has lo que tengas que hacer con esa piedra! -dijo la joven gótica, tratando de evitar cualquier posible ataque por parte del joven demonio.

-Pero...

-Yo estaré bien, por eso, por favor, ayuda a Danny -pidió.

-De acuerdo -Sam, al sentirse aliviada por la respuesta de la joven, no se dio cuenta cuando Alexander hizo aparecer a un enjambre de murciélagos envueltos en llamas azules, los cuales, al recibir la orden del joven, comenzaron a atacar a la ojivioleta. Dan, voló hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura y creando un escudo entre ellos y los murciélagos.

Por el otro lado, Azura trataba con todas sus fuerzas de cortar los lazos que unían a Danny con aquella piedra contaminada, pero, aún juntando sus poderes con los de Aricia, no lograban deshacer aquellos lazos. No fue hasta que Reloj explicó que a menos a que se purificara la gema, no lograrían cortar las cuerdas, que la joven desistió, ya que ese mineral estaba completamente corrupto. Sin embargo, Aricia recordó justo en ese momento una forma de purificar, más poderosa que todas las demás. Azura escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de su maestra. Primero que nada, la joven se preparo tanto mental, como físicamente, dejando atrás todo sentimiento negativo, después, centró todo su poder en su guadaña y en si misma, y con la ayuda de la hoja de su arma, se hizo un pequeño corte en su mano, dejando que la sangre se deslizara por todo el filo de la guadaña, hasta volverse de un tono dorado, inmediatamente, colocando la sobre la gema, dejó escurrir aquella gota de oro, bañando la roca, la cual, se envolvió de un brillo puro.

Alexander, quien se encontraba en medio de una nueva batalla contra Dan, de repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que la piedra que le daba la mayor parte de su poder había desaparecido. Lleno de furia, lanzó un ataque rápido a Sam, y tal y como es peraba, Dan fue rápidamente a protegerla, y en cambió fue él quien recibió el daño, así que por ende, ya no podía realizar algún movimiento arriesgado.

Azura, se sintió algo agotada, pues era la primera vez que usaba esa técnica, pero, se sintió satisfecha al ver como las cuerdas que unían a Danny iban desapareciendo de a poco. Reloj la sostuvo antes de que cayera, mientras que Aricia le acaricio la cabeza. Pero, la joven apenas si tuvo tiempo de relajarse un poco, pues al sentir la presencia maligna de Alexander, formó de manera rápida, y con las últimas energías que le quedaban, un escudo alrededor de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó a la defensiva, aunque algo débil. El joven, logró atravesar sin dificultad alguna el escudo, agarrando a Azura por el cuello de su vestido, y sacándola de la capsula protectora.

-¡Azura! -exclamó Reloj, tratando de ir a ayudarla, pero, la joven le hizo una seña para que no se acercara.

-Veo... que a pesar de haber destruido aquella piedra, sigues con los mismos ánimos de siempre.

-Después de todo, aquellas sombras ahora son parte también de mi, y gracias a que las alimentaste bien, me son de mucha utilidad -Azura apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Por eso te dije -susurró al tiempo en que de su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar un brillo blanco -. ¡Qué esas sombras ya no tienen nada que ver conmigo! -al termino de estas palabras, la luz que había rodeado a Azura se hizo más potente, cegando a todos, en el lugar. Cuando la luz cesó, las heridas de Tucker, Dan, Aricia, Reloj, y los demás, se curaron instantáneamente. Al contrario de Alexander, quien al recibir aquella luz purificadora, se sintió un poco agotado.

Danny, abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose completamente renovado. Cuando despertó completamente, se sintió algo confundido y aturdido a la vez, pues el ambiente de ese momento, era uno de completa tensión y confusión, aunque el de confusión lo afectaba más a él. Sam, al ver que Danny había despertado, corrió inmediatamente hacia él.

-¡Danny! -exclamó arrojándose a sus brazos -. ¿Estas bien? -preguntó separándose un poco de él.

-Sí, de pronto me siento mucho mejor, pero, no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que pasó -respondió llevándose su mano a la cabeza.

-Que bien que te encuentras mejor, Danny -dijo débilmente Azura antes de caer de rodillas.

-Oye... -el joven fantasma se levantó rápidamente y fue a ayudarla -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo, estoy un poco débil -contestó apartándose un poco de él -. Por ahora, nuestra prioridad es él -dijo refiriéndose a Alexander, quien parecía intacto, a pesar de los constantes ataques que Dan le había dado.

-Si, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta, de que deshacerse de mi no va a ser fácil -sonrió de forma arrogante. Reloj y Aricia intercambiaron miradas.

-Creo que no tenemos más elección ¿verdad? -cuestionó la joven espíritu.

-Realmente no -respondió Reloj a su vez

 _Fin del capitulo 13._

* * *

 **Si se preguntan el porque el capitulo se llamo así, la respuesta es muy sencilla, es decir, dos ángeles de la muerte, un espíritu, dos fantasmas y dos humanos enfrentándose contra un demonio, creo que esta más que claro (aparte que no se me ocurrió otro nombre más creativo ¬¬u).**

 **Primero que nada ¡PERDOOOOOOOONNNN!, se que me atrasé bastante, pero es que enserio, la escuela no me deja el tiempo que necesito para escribir o pensar, en fin, pasemos con las cartas:**

 **Anonima: Lamento mucho haberte ilusionado con el nuevo capitulo, pero es que otro lector, me había preguntado lo mismo que tú acerca de si ese era el final, por eso quise apresurarme con la carta de aviso, enserio lamento haberte ilusionado de ese forma, y yo se lo que se siente, pero es que de verdad, de verdad, debía escribir aquel aviso para que no se hicieran ideas equivocadas. Como sea, espero que este capitulo sirva como disculpa, y ojala te haya gustado n.n.**

 **Guest: Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, este en definitiva no era el final, te prometo a ti también que haré hasta lo imposible por actualizar más rápido, por eso, tenme un poco más de paciencia, porque si te soy sincera, no me gusta que me presionen con eso. Esto es algo que hago por gusto, y si de pronto me siento presionada, entonces, me sentiré incomoda y podría dejar de escribir, no te lo digo como reproche, solo digo que por favor, tengas paciencia ¿ok? n.n. (... creo que debí escribir tu carta en ingles por lo menos ¿verdad? O.o).**

 **DragoViking: Enserio que me dio mucha risa tú comentario, cuando lo leí justamente estaba algo deprimida, y lo que escribiste me ayudó a subir mi animo, así que este capitulo nuevo lo pude escribir gracias a ti, espero y te haya gustado n.n.**

 **wolf phantom: Perdona que tú carta este hasta casi el final, pero bueno, en sí tú fuiste la única a la que le envié un mensaje personal así que esta bien ¿no? Cómo sea, muchas gracias por tú comentario, de verdad que apreció el que quieras brindarme tú apoyo, así que siempre que quieras alguna idea con tus fics sabes que también me puedes preguntar a mi ¿de acuerdo? aunque posiblemente no se de mucha ayuda jeje n.n.**

 **A los demás: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, a pesar de que las actualizo muy lento, se que hay varios de ustedes que la siguen leyendo, por eso, muchisimas gracias n.n**

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	15. Chapter 15 Aviso de ultimo momento

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Se que me van a matar un día de estos u.u**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: El correr del tiempo... _Próximamente._**

En serio que odio hacer esto, pero no tenia más remedio ya que no se me ocurría otra forma de darles el aviso. **¡LO SITENOOOOOOO!**

Bueno, pasemos al tema, a partir de lo que resta de esta semana, y parte de la otra, estaré ocupada con los exámenes de esta unidad, así que la actualización del fic se atrasara como mínimo hasta el fin de semana próximo, así que por favor, no se me desesperen.

A cambio de este nuevo atrasó, escribiré un pequeño One-shot de Danny Phantom, titulado **_"Anti-fantasmas"_** Estén atentos a cualquier nueva actualización en mi apartado, perfil, muro, no se como se le diga, solo entén atentos ¿ok?

 _Fin del capitulo 14._

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	16. Chapter 16 El correr del tiempo

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: El correr del tiempo _._**

-Realmente, no tenemos más opción ¿verdad? -preguntó Aricia a Reloj.

-Supongo que no -respondió el fantasma con evidente inseguridad en su mirada.

-¿De qué hablan? -cuestionó Azura al escucharlos. Ambos se miraron antes de responder.

-Considerando la situación actual en la que estamos, nos sera casi imposible poder derrotar a Alexander, aún si nuestras heridas se han curado -explicó cuidando el volumen de su voz -. Por lo tanto, Reloj y yo hemos decidido hacer algo arriesgado.

-¿Cómo que?

-Tenemos que alterar el flujo del tiempo, hasta llegar a algún momento en donde la ventaja sea para nosotros -continuó Reloj.

-¿Qué? -exclamó. Alexander se acercó al escuchar la voz de la joven.

-¿Pasa algo malo, mi princesa? -preguntó tratando de provocarla. Azura solo se limitó a observarlo de forma poco amistosa.

Dan, quien había escuchado aquello, aprovechó la distracción del demonio, y utilizando su lamento fantasma, logró aturdirlo un poco, dándole el tiempo necesario para reforzar el escudo que había puesto anteriormente Azura.

-No se exactamente de lo que están hablando, pero, si tienen algún plan en mente, lo mejor será apresurarse -Reloj y Aricia suspiraron. El fantasma del tiempo abrio un portal hacia su castillo. Alexander trató de de detenerlos, pero, Dan le dio un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder; el fantasma se interno rápidamente en el portal, el cual ya comenzaba a cerrarse.

Una vez dentro del castillo, Reloj le dio a todos un collar del tiempo. Después, él y Aricia les explicaron a los jóvenes acerca de lo que iban a hacer, y las consecuencias de aquello. Tanto el flujo del tiempo, como el destino, debían ser modificados juntos, lo cual implicaba, que varias cosas cambiaran, e incluso, que el mismo mundo no lograra soportar tales cambios y de esta forma desapareciera. Danny, al escuchar esto, se opuso totalmente, preguntando y pensando frenéticamente otra forma de poder solucionar eso. Reloj le dijo, que a menos que lograra derrotar a Alexander en ese momento, no había otra manera.

-¿Pero, porque el mundo tiene que correr ese peligro? -preguntó Sam.

-Por la misma razón de que tanto el destino, como esta línea del tiempo, ya estaban decididas desde en momento en que ese tipo logró apoderarse de Danny -comenzó a explicar la joven espíritu -. Nuestra derrota, ya estaba prevista, pero, tanto Reloj como yo manteníamos la esperanza de que este pudiera estar equivocado, sin embargo, no ha sido así, todo sigue igual.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces, cual es exactamente el plan? -cuestionó Danny.

-Tenemos que volver en el tiempo, encontrando un momento en el que Alexander aún no sea muy poderoso.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Hace 500 años -intervino Azura -. Justo antes de que el obtenga todas esas almas de los aldeanos -dijo apretando sus puños sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Precisamente -afirmó Aricia.

-Sin embargo, eso implicaría cambiar todo el futuro, y quien sabe que consecuencias podría traer eso -comenzó a explicar Reloj algo preocupado -. En el transcurso del tiempo, hasta el más delicado aleteo de una mariposa es vital -todos guarador silencio por algunos segundos -. Pero, no tenemos otra alternativa.

Después de eso, ya nadie volvió a hablar, solo se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Reloj retrocedía el tiempo en uno de sus portales, hasta encontrar el momento exacto, justo cuando los aldeanos se habían internado en la cabaña.

Azura soltó un largo suspiro. Reloj posó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Todos esperaron el momento en el que los aldeanos se distrajeron, entonces, Azura se coloco la capucha de su capa, y se adentró en el portal, seguida de los demás. La peliblanca centró su atención en el joven de cabellos negros que se mantenía atrás de todas las personas ahí reunidas. La joven lo tomó por el brazo llevándolo lejos de ese lugar. Dan, quien iba al último, se detuvo delante de los aldeanos, y usando su rayo adormecedor, logró dejar a todos los ahí presentes inconscientes.

Mientras tanto, el grupo siguió volando hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, lo suficientemente alejado del pueblo. Una vez ahí, Azura voló a toda velocidad hacia abajo, y justo cuando estaba a un par de metros del suelo, soltó a Alexander, quien al caer formó un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Los demás descendieron formando un círculo alrededor del joven. Al ver que él no hacia ademán de moverse, y ya algo irritado, Dan se acercó al joven y tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, lo alzó a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas hacerte el muerto? -dijo de forma molesta.

-Aquí ya todos sabemos que no caerías inconsciente por algo como eso -esta vez fue Reloj el que habló. Alexander formó una sonrisa antes de sacar un puñado de flores de sangre y arrojarlas a los fantasmas, quienes inmediatamente fueron debilitados.

-Maldición -masculló Azura, creando una ventisca de viento que se llevó a aquellas flores. Sam corrió al lado de Danny.

-Así que, viajeros en el tiempo ¿o me equivoco? -Alexander de un momento a otro se vio rodeado de murciélagos envueltos en llamas azules. En eso, su vista se topa con Azura -. Tú cara se me hace familiar -la joven se quitó su capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-Aunque esto es mucho antes de que nos conociéramos como tal -dijo con voz gélida.

-Ya veo -respondió indiferente -. ¿Y eso, me afecta en algo?

-Que si le llegas a hacer algo -intervino Danny -. No podrás cumplir con tú meta de recolectar las almas suficientes para ser un Daemon completo.

-¿Cómo saben eso? -Aricia, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido alejada de todo, se dio cuenta de que en su libro del destino comenzaban a borrarse algunas cosas, apareciendo nuevas en su lugar, y varias de ellas, no eran para nada prometedoras. Reloj igualmente, sintió el cambio en el transcurso del tiempo. Había que darse prisa.

-Respondan, ¿cómo saben acerca de eso? -Alexander se veía alterado.

-No subestimes a un ángel de la muerte -al tiempo que decía esto, su guadaña se hizo presente en su mano -. Ahora, ¿que te parece si acabamos con esto de una vez por todas?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a él, un fuerte estruendo la hizo detenerse en seco. Todos los presentes vieron hacia arriba preocupados por lo que pudiera ocurrir, pues justo después de aquel sonido, un rayo que pareció partir el cielo se hizo presente.

-¿Qué, esta pasando? -se preguntó Danny.

-Nada bueno -respondieron Reloj y Aricia al unisono.

 _Fin del capitulo 14._

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/**


	17. Chapter 17 Línea de tiempo

_NOTA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, si no a su único y original creador Butch Hartaman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su guste y disfrute._

 _ **Alma corrompida.**_

 **Hola a todooosss... ok, con mucha pena, informo que este es nuestro último capitulo, y ya el final definitivo de la trilogía.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente por haberse tomado el tiempo y la molestia de haberle dado una oportunidad a mis tres historias, y también por su paciencia, se que gracias a mis dos avisos les di el sube y baja de emociones, de veras que lamento todo eso (se que querían matarme, yo lo se XD). También les doy las gracias por sus reviews, que sin duda me animaron para seguir con la historia y que me hacían bastante feliz, de verdad que muchas gracias n.n.**

 **Pero por sobre todo, a quien más doy las gracias (y deberían hacerlo ustedes también u.u) es a mi fiel seguidora S. Girl wolf phantom, ya que ella fue la primera en dejarme un comentario en mi primer fic _"El regreso de Dark Danny",_ tengo que ser sincera, si yo veía que ese fic no lograba tener al menos un comentario, lo iba a terminar, pero, con un final definitivo, en pocas palabras, no hubieran existido las otras historias, así que, muchas gracias por todo n.n/**

 **De acuerdo, esto ya parece despedida XD, pero nop, en definitiva les digo, que este no sera mi último fic, no se asusten. A mi me encanta escribir historias, así que este no sera el último fic, y mucho menos de Danny Phantom.**

 **Ok, dejemos el drama y prosigamos con el capitulo final, espero que lo disfruten n.n.**

 **Otra cosa, que olvide mencionar, es que a partir del fic _"La princesa sombra"_ y parte también de _"El regreso de Dar Danny"_ no tomo en cuenta los cambios en la apariencia de Reloj, probablemente se habrán dado cuenta, pero independientemente de si lo hicieron o no, supongo que eso no les impidió imaginarse esos cambios, así que, aunque ya sea en el último momento, les digo que yo en el transcurso de las historias hasta donde más pude, traté de hacer referencia, en que el Reloj de las historias, siempre permanecía en su forma de joven adulto, se que ustedes dirán, "bueno, y ¿de qué me sirve saber eso?" pues técnicamente para nada XD, pero si se fijaron, hay varias partes en donde la figura de un niño o un anciano (se que se oye feo, pero así se dice), no queda muy bien, así que quería especificar ese punto ¬¬u.**

 **A decir verdad no se que pasaría exactamente si alguien cambiara el destino y el correr del tiempo, por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue poner desastres naturales, pero ñeh XD.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Línea del tiempo _._**

A pesar de que no habían transcurrido más que un par de horas en el día, por algún motivo, en el cielo se logró apreciar una mezcla de día y de noche. La luna, estrellas galaxias, he incluso algunos otros planetas son lo que se lograba ver. No bastando solo con eso, encima, una repentina nevada alertó aún más a los presentes.

-¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí? -cuestionó Danny quitando algo de nieve de su hombro.

-Aparentemente, tanto las líneas del tiempo, como el curso del destino se están comenzando a distorsionar -dijo Reloj quien sin duda se veía preocupado.

-A este paso, no quedara mucho tiempo antes de que el universo colapse -comentó Aricia.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Sam un poco más alarmada. Reloj y Aricia guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Alexander, quien parecía indiferente ante aquellos extraños sucesos. El fantasma del tiempo lo meditó un poco más, antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

-Danny, Dan y Azura se quedaran aquí, tenemos que que terminar con esto no importa que. Mientras, los demás volveremos al castillo, Aricia y yo encontraremos la forma de parar esto y darles un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Y nosotros porque tenemos que ir? -cuestionó Jazz con desaprobación ante la idea de dejar a su hermano.

-Sería peligroso para los humanos permanecer aquí, por lo que lo mejor será alejarlos -explicó el fantasma del tiempo. La joven aceptó de mala gana.

Por el otro lado, Alexander, quien se había mantenido alejado del grupo, comenzaba a irritarse por la actitud tan despreocupada con respecto a él que habían tomado, por lo que mando una descarga de color azul rey hacia los jóvenes llamando su atención.

-¿Qué tanta palabrería inútil están diciendo? -interrogó molesto, viéndose rodeado poco a poco por un círculo de fuego azul a sus pies -. ¿Es que acaso, debo demostrarles que no deben tomarme a la ligera?

-Créeme, eso no será necesario -esta vez fue Dan el que habló, al tiempo en el que su mano se envolvía de un brillo rojo -. En cambio, ¿porqué no mejor soy yo quien te muestre, que eres tú el que no debe tomarme a mi a la ligera? -el fantasma lanzó un rayo rojo que impacto contra el suelo formando una nube de humo.

-Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para irnos -dijo Reloj abriendo un portal, mas en ese momento, una nueva descarga eléctrica se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A dónde creen que van? -cuestionó el joven demonio. De su mano comenzaba a salir fuego azul, el cual arrojó contra el grupo. Danny corrió hacia ellos cubriéndolos con un escudo; en cambió Azura voló hacia Alexander haciendo un corte en diagonal con su guadaña, logrando que el joven retrocediera.

-¡Váyanse, rápido! -exclamó la joven. Los demás asintieron antes de desaparecer tras el portal.

Una vez que se fueron, Danny quito el escudo. Mientras tanto, Alexander hizo aparecer un enjambre de murciélagos envueltos en llamas azules, los cuales comenzaron a atacar inmediatamente al grupo. Danny usó su fuego fantasma para hacer desaparecer a esas criaturas. Azura formó una esfera de energía blanca, para después arrojarla al joven demonio, causándole una herida considerable a un costado de su abdomen.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo del tiempo. Los tres jóvenes veían la batalla que se había empezado a desarrollar, a través del portal. Sam miró a sus espaldas, descubriendo a Reloj, quien parecía estar configurando una extraña maquina, que estaba conformada por todo tipo de relojes. Aricia permanecía a su lado con su libro del destino en brazos. La joven se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo van a hacer? -cuestionó curiosa.

-Voy a detener el tiempo en todo el mundo y en todas épocas. Normalmente siempre que paro el curso del tiempo, lo hago solo en el lugar en el que estoy presente, pero ahora eso no será de mucha utilidad, considerando las circunstancias en las que estamos -dijo refiriéndose a los extraños sucesos repentinos, los cuales al parecer, no solo afectaban al pasado, sino que todas las épocas posteriores a esa también comenzaban a verse perjudicadas. El fantasma presiono otra tecla, provocando que un cilindro que parecía estar conectado a la maquina apareciera -. Aricia, coloca tú libro en ese lugar -pidió Reloj.

-De acuerdo -la joven espíritu se acercó al aparato, este se abrió en la parte superior. Cuando Aricia puso el libro en la maquina, esta se cerró nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora? -volvió a preguntar Sam.

-Si combino el libro del destino de Aricia con mi maquina del tiempo, lograre igualmente parar el destino del mundo, por consiguiente, hará que todo el planeta quedé en un estado de pausa total -explico oprimiendo un par de teclas más, para después pasar su mano hacia un interruptor -. ¿Todos tienen su medallón del tiempo puesto? -preguntó antes de accionar la máquina. Todos asintieron -. Muy bien -el fantasma suspiro liberando algo de tensión acumulada, y fue entonces cuando accionó el interruptor.

La máquina del tiempo se envolvió de un brillo blanco, al igual que el libro del destino, esta luz se expandió por toda la sala, así como varios rayos de luz, penetraban en los portales, extendiéndose por diferentes épocas, y lugares del mundo, rodeando por completo al globo terráqueo, hasta que finalmente, la tierra se vio en un estado de hibernación total. Sam volvió donde sus amigos, comprobando que la máquina había funcionado. Todo estaba completamente inmóvil, hasta las aves en pleno vuelo se quedaron petrificadas en el aire, al igual que las hojas de los árboles al caer, estaban estáticas, absolutamente ningún movimiento. La joven volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Reloj y Aricia, dándose cuenta de que ambos lucían algo cansados; ella corrió justo antes de que la joven espíritu cayera al suelo.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó sosteniendo a Aricia. Tucker y Jazz igualmente fueron donde ellos.

-Sí, es solo que está máquina consume gran parte de mi poder, y gracias a que esta se encuentra absorbiendo el poder de Aricia por medio del libro, ella tampoco resultara ilesa -respondió el fantasma del tiempo apoyándose con el tablero.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Danny? -cuestionó Aricia. Jazz volvió donde la pantalla, viendo a su hermano junto con Azura y Dan, sosteniendo una ardua batalla contra el joven demonio.

-Al parecer están teniendo algunas dificultades.

-Así que aún sin todas esas almas sigue siendo muy fuerte -agregó Tucker.

-Hablando de él, ¿qué esta haciendo ahora? -interrogó la joven gótica.

-Al haber alterado el pasado, él ahora ya no existe, así que, por el único Alexander por el que hay que preocuparse ahora, es por el del pasado -contestó Reloj. Sam miró algo preocupada a la pantalla, a pesar de que ciertamente, el Alexander de ese momento era más débil del que habían enfrentado anteriormente, seguía siendo considerablemente fuerte.

Volviendo dónde Danny y los demás. Las cosas resultaban algo complicadas, ya que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del grupo por derrotar al joven demonio, este no parecía tan cansado como ellos.

Dan se clono varias veces, y de esta forma, reanudo su ataque contra Alexander. Las copias lanzaban simultáneos rayos de energía, como también golpes y algunos lamentos fantasmas, sin embargo, el azabache creo un torbellino de fuego, haciendo desaparecer a todos los clones, y dañando un poco al fantasma. En cuanto Dan cayó al suelo, Azura voló hacia el joven haciendo varios cortes con su guadaña, aunque ninguno lograba dar a su objetivo con certeza, por lo que mejor optó por usar sus otros poderes. La joven provocó un fuerte ventisca de viento la cual combino con su poder de purificación, por lo que el ojiazul, quien no pudo evitar la ventisca a tiempo, resulto con unas graves heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que él formara una especie de sombra con la forma de un híbrido entre hombre y murciélago de ojos rojos, y contraatacara con esta a Azura, quien al recibir dicha habilidad, cayó al suelo, envuelta por una nube negra inmovilizándola casi por completo.

-¿Tenía... esta clase... de habilidad? -dijo extrañada, con algo de dificultad, pues se encontraba realmente debilitada.

-¿Estás bien? -Danny trató de acercarse a ella, pero una ligera corriente de aire lo apartó.

-No te me acerques, si esta cosa te toca, podría afectarte a ti también -explicó poniéndose de pie -. Estaré bien, no durara por mucho tiempo.

Danny, dirigió su vista hacia Dan, el cual aún no lograba recuperarse por completo de las quemaduras. El joven no pudo evitar recordar repentinamente todos los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente, desde el hecho que ese tipo lo atacara en la zona fantasma, hasta como lo obligó a lastimar a sus seres queridos, todo eso bastó para hacer crecer su ira, y obligarlo a atacar al joven demonio sin siquiera pararse a meditar si eso era lo mejor. Dan, al ver esto, trató de pararse e ir a detenerlo, pero le fue en vano, pues al sentir la punzada de dolor en su abdomen volvió a su posición original. Azura lo miró extrañada por su reacción.

El joven volaba de un lado a otro, sin dar crédito a su oponente de poder manifestar algún ataque. Danny sacando provecho a los movimientos tan confusos que estaba ejecutando, se clono un par de veces, siguiendo con esa misma secuencia de movimientos, distrayendo de esta forma a Alexander, dándole una oportunidad de atacarlo por detrás con un rayo azul, congelando a su oponente, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo mucho tiempo, pues gracias a sus poderes de fuego, este descongelo rápidamente el hielo, claro que Danny ya se esperaba eso, por lo que al igual que Alexander, utilizó su fuego fantasma para tener una pela más pareja, pero, lo que el azabache no se esperaba, fue que uno de los clones del joven, le arrojó por sorpresa una esfera de energía, Alexander giró aturdido, gran error, pues en el instante en que se distrajo, tres de los clones le dispararon rayos fantasmas, derribando a su oponente. Danny volvió a ser uno, esperando el momento en que el joven demonio alzara la vista, solo para recibir un lamento fantasma el cual lo impulso hacia un árbol, y gracias al fuerte impacto, este se trozó, cayendo en seco, provocando una gran nube de humo.

El ambiente cayó en un silencio absoluto. Los tres miraban en dirección al lugar en donde había caído su oponente, con la esperanza de que ya no surgiera nada más. Todo seguía sumido en esa profunda tranquilidad, que en cierto modo resultaba algo inquietante, ya que era demasiada calma para ser verdad. Al ver que no pasaba ya nada, los tres se acercaron sigilosamente, cuando en eso, una fuerte ventisca los obligó a retroceder; el polvo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando a Alexander con un par de grandes alas negras que sobresalían de su espalda. El joven demonio alzó su vista, al tiempo que en su mano, comenzaba a formarse un tipo de látigo que desprendía pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-¡Ustedes, ya me colmaron la paciencia! -dijo agitando el látigo de forma que este se envolviera alrededor de Azura, proporcionándole un fuerte descarga, que la debilito lo suficiente como para que aquel aro de luz se hiciera presente transformándola en humana.

-Maldición -musitó la joven tratando de volver a su antigua forma sin éxito.

Dan, quien se encontraba ya algo agotado, recibió al igual que Azura, una descarga por parte del demonio; el fantasma cayó sobre una rodilla, queriendo mantener sus fuerzas, sin embargo, su propio auto control falló en cuanto un aro de luz se hizo presente, dividiéndose en dos, transformando a Dan en humano nuevamente. Danny, al ver aquello, se quedó estático por la sorpresa. Alexander se aprovechó de esto, arrojando una esfera de energía al joven, quien no hizo reacción alguna. El hombre, con algo de dificultad, empujó a Danny fuera del alcance de la esfera.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces parado como idiota en medio de una pelea?! -exclamó Dan con evidente molestia en su voz, aunque esto fue cambiado por una expresión de confusión al ver que el joven se acercaba a el lago y sumergía su cabeza quedándose así unos momentos. El fantasma se acercó a él tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, y alzándolo a la altura de su rostro -. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿Eh? aún puedo verlo -el joven parecía estar en algún tipo de somnolencia -. Me debo estar volviendo loco -dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza, ignorando por completo la presencia de Dan, pero a cambio de eso, recibió un golpe en su cabeza.

-Concéntrate -exigió, volviendo a su forma fantasma.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

-Larga historia -respondió soltando un suspiro -. Por ahora, solo centra tú atención en vencer a ese tipo -el fantasma estaba tan concentrado analizando la situación actual, que no fue consciente del momento en el que Danny cayó al suelo de rodillas. Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en el joven, se coloco a su altura, descubriendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse menos visible -. Maldita sea -masculló Dan. El fantasma cubrió a Danny con un escudo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó con esfuerzo y a la vez confundido.

-Solo no salgas de aquí. -Dicho esto, Dan voló nuevamente donde se desarrollaba la pelea, y en donde Azura, tenía ciertos problemas, pues ya estaba bastante débil. Justo cuando recibió un nuevo ataque, Dan la tomó por la cintura impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

-Dan -se incorporó mirando a su alrededor -. ¿Dónde está Danny?

-Por el momento, el no debe involucrarse más.

Azura iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso, pero Dan voló hacia Alexander, sin darle tiempo a la joven de hablar. El joven demonio, al percatarse de Dan, creó un torbellino de fuego, y lo puso en dirección al fantasma; el hombre se cubrió con un escudo, en cuanto el fuego se disipó, Dan arrojó simultáneos discos de ectoplasma. Alexander logró esquivar algunos de ellos. Azura, por el otro lado, colocó sus manos en el suelo, enviando su energía a la tierra, creando de esta forma, varias formaciones rocosas y puntiagudas debajo del azabache, el cual al darse cuenta de esto, alzó el vuelo, solo para que una fuerte corriente de aire le provocara aún más heridas de las que ya tenía.

Volviendo al castillo de Reloj. Los presentes estaban tan concentrados observando la batalla, que no se dieron cuenta de que el fantasma del tiempo se encontraba más debilitado que de costumbre. De no ser porque Jazz desvió su mirada hacia otra de las pantallas, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo en esa parte seguía fluyendo con normalidad, giró su rostro hacia Reloj, finalmente percatándose de que en su rostro se mostraba perfectamente el agotamiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -cuestionó acercándose al fantasma; los demás lograron escuchar la pregunta por lo que igual se acercaron.

-Algo así -respondió viendo a otro lado -. ¿Cómo están las cosas con los demás? -preguntó tratando de evadir el tema. Aricia se dio cuenta del propósito del fantasma, pero prefirió mantenerse callada.

-Nada bien, ese tipo definitivamente no va a ceder tan fácil, y Danny parece haber desaparecido del lugar -explicó la joven pelirroja.

-Ya veo, lo mejor será seguir al pendiente -sugirió mirando la pantalla. Los tres jóvenes asintieron, volviendo por donde habían venido. La joven espíritu espero a que ellos se fueran para poder hablar con Reloj.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de ocultar? -lo soltó de golpe sin siquiera meditarlo.

-... hay una línea del tiempo, que recién esta tomando forma otra vez -comenzó a explicar volviendo su vista hacia su báculo, el cual emanaba un ligero brillo blanco -. Como ahora todo se encuentra parado, recobrando su estado normal, puede que no sientas la energía demás que esta te esta robando, sin embargo, como es mi prioridad el vigilar que el tiempo de todo el mundo y de todas las líneas alternas continué con su flujo normal, me afecta un poco más a mi. A parte, por lo mismo de que no esta del todo completa, es más sensible que ninguna otra, por eso, no podía arriesgarme a parar el tiempo en ese lugar, ya que no solo afectaría a los seres vivientes que han comenzado a desarrollarse ahí, sino que también, el más mínimo desequilibrio, podría afectar de igual forma a cierta persona.

-Entiendo.

Danny permanecía aún dentro del escudo, se sentía débil, mareado, su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Estaba confundido, no sabía que le pasaba; quería ayudar a los otros, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse consciente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -dijo una voz amable que parecía pertenecer a un hombre. Danny alzó la vista encontrando a una pequeña luz blanca frente a él.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó aturdido.

-Alguien que podría ayudarte -respondió sin más explicación.

-No esto seguro de confiar en ti -agrego sin pizca de duda.

-¿Tienes más opción? -la pequeña luz floto hasta la mano, casi transparente del joven -. Yo creo que no -Danny lo meditó un poco más; algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que si seguía de esa forma, sin duda alguna no terminaría bien para él.

-... de acuerdo -dijo por fin -, acepto tú ayuda.

La luz se introdujo en el cuerpo del joven. Danny sintió como sus fuerzas volvían de a poco, hasta que se sintió completamente aliviado. Sin embargo, había algo más que inquieto al peliblanco, unos cuantos recuerdos, que no pertenecían a él, comenzaron a asaltar su mente, hasta que llegó uno en especifico, que realmente lo sorprendió.

-Tú, eres...

-Solo concéntrate, no prestes atención en cosas sin importancia -se apresuro a decir antes de que Danny terminara su oración. El joven asintió saliendo de aquel escudo y retomando su lugar en la batalla.

Dan y Azura, comenzaban a tomar cierta ventaja contra Alexander, quien gracias a la última ventisca purificadora de la joven, ya se encontraba bastante herido, hasta el punto de poder decir que ya luchaba más por su propia vida que por quitarse a esos dos de encima. Aunque no lo demostraran, ambos ya estaban muy agotados, pues no bastó solo con haber enfrentado al otro Alexander, sino que también tenían que hacerle frente al del pasado. Azura, sintió repentinamente la presencia de Danny que se acercaba velozmente, claro que esto tampoco pasó desapercibido por Dan. El joven se apreció ante ellos como si nada hubiera pasado. El fantasma se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que el cuerpo de Danny volvió a la normalidad.

-Azura -llamó observando lo debilitado que ya estaba Alexander.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que sea posible combinar tus poderes de purificación con los de dos fantasmas? -esta vez los miró a ambos a los ojos; los dos le devolvieron la mirada sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Bien -el joven les explico de forma rápida que es lo que tenía en mente, y que debían hacer cada uno.

Mientras tanto, Alexander logró ponerse de pie apoyándose contra un árbol. Miró en dirección al grupo, percatándose de que en ese momento su atención no estaba puesta en él, por lo tanto, era el momento adecuado para asestar el golpe final; desvió su vista hacia su mano, solo le quedaba energía suficiente para un último ataque fuerte, en ese caso, no podía desperdiciar ni un solo segundo; un círculo de fuego azul comenzó a formarse a sus pies nuevamente.

De la misma forma, Dan, Azura y Danny esperaron el momento justo para dar inicio a su golpe final. Sus miradas se cruzaron con la de Alexander. Todos se quedaron así por unos momentos, en un silencio total, sin apartar en ningún segundo la mirada, nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer un movimiento en falso. En eso, una hoja, que pareció salirse del tiempo fuera, comenzó a caer justo en el medio de ellos; no fue hasta que esta toco el suelo, que justo al mismo tiempo, ejecutaron su golpe. Alexander formó una nueva sombra híbrida incluso más grande que la anterior, rodeada por varios murciélagos envueltos en llamas. Azura se interpuso, creando un fuerte remolino de viento, que, aunque con dificultad, disipo aquella figura oscura.

-¡Ahora! -exclamó el joven fantasma. La joven peliblanca formó una esfera de un blanco puro, impulsándola hacia arriba, Danny usó su fuego fantasma, el cual se combino con la esfera de Azura, y por último, Dan tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para después sacarla a modo de un lamento fantasma, sirviendo como impulsó para que de esta forma, los tres llegaran a la vez a su objetivo.

Alexander, al ya estar completamente débil, y sin ninguna forma de escapar de ese ataque, solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos; este llegó con una gran fuerza, que arrasó con todo a su paso creando una cortina de humo. Cuando esta se disipó, lo único que se logró apreciar, fue un gran cráter en la tierra.

-¿Se acabó? -preguntó Danny mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, se acabó -aseguró Azura al ya no sentir la presencia del joven demonio.

En eso, todo lo que los rodeaba, comenzó a moverse nuevamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido. La joven, recordó de pronto al grupo de aldeanos que posiblemente seguirían en la cabaña de su abuela; sin pensarlo dos veces, emprendió el vuelo hasta ese lugar, seguida de cerca por Dan y Danny. Pero, al llegar a ese lugar, lo que vio fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba; no había nadie, todo estaba en calma y en paz, tal y como ella recordaba. Se acercó un poco a la casa, volviéndose intangible, para poder asomarse a una de las ventanas.

Los tres, su abuela, Reloj y ella, limpiaban los estantes como era su costumbre, cuando en eso, ella tropezó, claro que no llegó a tocar el suelo, pues Reloj la sostuvo antes de eso. Rió un poco ante la timidez del fantasma, recordando que siempre le gustaba molestarlo con eso.

Dan y Danny se quedaron ocultos en la vegetación, cuando repentinamente, fueron alertados por otras dos presencias que se aproximaban. Ambos lograron divisar a lo lejos a un par de mujeres que pasaban por ahí, y se detuvieron a contemplar dicha casa.

-Espero que algún día seamos capaces de deshacernos de esa cosa -dijo una de ellas con despreció, refiriéndose a Azura.

El fantasma de ojos rojos se sintió tentado a ir y por lo menos asustar a esas dos, pero el joven lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo, sin percatarse de que le ojivioleta ya estaba a su lado. Ambos al darse cuenta, solo bajaron su mirada sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Creo, que el futuro no se verá tan afectado -dijo con una sonrisa, que desconcertó a los dos.

Un portal se abrió de repente, dándoles paso de vuelta al castillo de Reloj; Azura fue la primera en ingresar, seguida de los dos fantasmas. Una vez dentro del castillo, Danny fue recibido por un gran abrazo por parte de sus amigos. Dan y Azura sintieron inmediatamente la débil presencia de Reloj, por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue ir directo donde él.

-¡Reloj! -llamó Azura llegando donde el fantasma.

-Veo que están bien -dijo alzando su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie.

-Lo estaré dentro de poco -respondió restando le importancia. Con algo de dificultad voló hasta una de las pantallas principales, en donde comenzaba a mostrarse Amity Park completamente restaurado, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido -. Por lo visto el futuro no cambió demasiado.

-¿Enserio? -Danny se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo -dijo refiriéndose a que ingresaran al portal.

El joven ojiverde lo pensó un poco antes de dar un paso dentro de el, seguido de los demás. Las personas que los vieron aparecer los saludaron como todos los días, sin ninguna reacción fuera de lo normal. Danny miró a su alrededor, todo era igual que antes, aparentemente nadie recordaba nada de lo que hizo, aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera culpable. Dan se percató de esto, por lo que se acercó un poco a él, solo para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza. El joven lo miró aturdido.

-No has hecho nada que no puedas reparar, así que quita esa expresión de tú rostro -exigió sin mirarlo. Danny solo se limitó a soltar una ligera risa, en eso, Aricia igualmente se acercó donde el joven. Danny, solo fue consciente de que aquella luz blanca ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

-Aricia -llamó la pequeña luz flotando hasta la nombrada.

-Esa voz... -la joven espíritu se quedo congelada en su lugar sin creer aún que había escuchado aquella dulce voz otra vez -... ¿Edrien?

Aquella luz se hizo aún más brillante, aumentando su tamaño hasta ser de la misma altura que Dan. Poco a poco se fue distinguiendo mejor su figura; cuando la luz se disipó, delante de todos, quedó un hombre de cabello entre gris y plateado, de tez completamente pálida, ojos aguamarina, y de complexión musculosa. Aricia llevó sus manos hasta su rostro en señal de clara sorpresa y felicidad, sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas. Edrien sonrió con cierta dulzura, se acercó a ella, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de Aricia limpiando la pequeña lágrima que había caído.

-Vamos, ya te había dicho que te ves más linda cuando sonríes -dijo con una sonrisa algo seductora. Aricia no pudo contenerse más, y de un momento a otro se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -preguntó entre sollozos.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad -respondió aumentando un poco la fuerza de su abrazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -ella se separó un poco de él.

-Justo cuando estaba en camino hacia la boda, una extraña sombra de ojos azules se apareció en mi camino -comenzó a explicar con algo de ira en su voz al recordar aquello -. Aquella criatura me atacó, trate de enfrentarlo, pero, era demasiado fuerte, cuando menos me di cuenta, quede inconsciente. En el momento en que desperté, me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, y lleno de otras almas que se lamentaban -volvió a centrar su atención en la joven espíritu -. Cuando te volví a ver, traté de llamarte, pero, mi voz no logró llegar a ti. De verdad lamento haberte abandonado por tanto tiempo -Aricia oculto su rostro en el pecho de él.

-No importa, me alegró que hayas vuelto.

Todos contemplaron aquella conmovedora escena, salvo Dan, quien desvió su mirada hacia Danny, al sentir que su presencia iba disminuyendo. El joven, comenzó a sentirse aún peor que la primera vez, cuando de repente cae al suelo inconsciente. El fantasma al ver esto se arrodillo, descubriendo que el joven estaba a punto de desaparecer, llegó a la conclusión de que esto no podía quedarse así por más tiempo. Cargó al joven en sus hombros y le pidió a Reloj que le abriera el portal de vuelta a la zona fantasma en el futuro. El fantasma lo pensó un poco, pero al ver el estado critico del joven accedió. El hombre desapareció tras el circulo verdoso, dejando una gran confusión a sus espaldas por parte de los demás.

Dan voló a toda velocidad hasta el bosque de los recuerdos, aunque al contrario de la primera vez, en esta ocasión tomó varios atajos, los cuales no se había arriesgado a tomar antes gracias a que la mayoría de ellos eran demasiado peligrosos, y con la poca experiencia de Danny eso no habría resultado muy bien, pero ahora era diferente, sino llegaban a tiempo, el joven podría desaparecer para siempre de ese mundo.

De vuelta a Amity Park, todos los ahí presentes estaban más que confundidos, pues Dan de buenas a primeras se marchó con Danny sin explicación alguna. Los únicos que no compartían dicha confusión, eran Reloj y Aricia, Edrien tampoco estaba del todo perdido, en aquella situación. Sam se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que se acercó a ellos, con solo una pregunta en mente. Ambos se miraron antes de responder.

-Lo que sucede, es que Danny se ha conectado de cierta forma con su lado humano nuevamente -comenzó a explicar Aricia.

-¿Cómo que conectado?

-Cuando llegaron al bosque de los recuerdos la primera vez, el cuerpo de Danny había comenzado a formarse, pero, primero que nada, es importante restablecer los lazos con el alma, para terminar con la formación del cuerpo, y que este volviera a adquirir su lado humano -siguió Reloj -. Sin embargo, cuando Alexander interrumpió aquel suceso, no destruyó el cuerpo, solo lo dejó en un estado de coma, por lo que los lazos, no murieron.

-Y como Danny se mantuvo alejado de su cuerpo por tanto tiempo, los lazos comenzaron a debilitarse, pero, eso no es cualquier cosa, pues la ruptura de estos, implica básicamente la muerte -la joven espíritu acabó con la explicación, mirando hacia el portal que seguía abierto.

En la zona fantasma, Dan Phantom se vio en aprietos, pues al pasar volando sobre un río color morado, un fantasma más grande salió de aquellas aguas y comenzó a atacar a Dan. El fantasma se extraño un poco, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se atrevía a hacerle frente.

-Finalmente me desharé de ti, hombre fantasma -dijo la criatura, desconcertando por completo a Dan, ya que nunca antes lo habían llamado, así, y menos con tanta confianza en sí mismos. El fantasma sacudió su cabeza librándose de esos pensamientos, no tenía tiempo que perder. De un rápido movimiento, logró evadir los ataques de su adversario, y llegar al final de aquel río.

El fantasma prosiguió con su camino, pero un poco pensativo. Miró a su alrededor, todo parecía muy diferente a como él lo recordaba. Dan decidió que se preocuparía por eso más tarde, ahora su prioridad era llagar a tiempo a aquel lugar. Después de varios minutos de vuelo, finalmente llegó a su destino, mas sin embargo, ahora había un pequeño inconveniente, pues se supone que el cuerpo de Danny, se tenía que formar con sus propios recuerdos, y si bien ambos compartían algunos, Dan no sabía hasta donde serían suficientes. El fantasma miró a un lado, dándose cuenta de que la mano del joven ya no se veía tan fácilmente; solo eso bastó coma para que se decidiera finalmente. Dan dio un paso dentro del bosque, el cual inmediatamente se vio lleno de recuerdos tanto suyos, como los de Danny. Al llegar a la plataforma principal, depositó con cuidado al joven sobre el suelo; una vez hecho esto, se alejó para que sus recuerdos no perturbaran la formación del cuerpo de Danny.

El ojiverde alzó un poco el rostro, viendo como simultaneas imagines pasaban a su alrededor, y tal como la primera vez, varios recuerdos del cuerpo humano del joven se reunieron frente a él, dando forma poco a poco a su yo humano. Dan observaba desde lejos, percatándose de que Danny comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, alertándolo un poco, haciendo que se sintiera tentado a acercarse. Justo en el momento en que el peliblanco cerró completamente sus ojos, el cuerpo termino de formarse, uniéndose con el joven fantasma; las imágenes de alrededor desaparecieron, dejando nuevamente desértico al bosque. El hombre se acercó, y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo inerte que yacía en el piso. Al ver que este no respiraba, comenzó a ponerse algo ansioso.

-Danny -llamó sin obtener respuesta, lo agitó un poco -. Hey, Danny, contesta - ya más nervioso, lo tomó por sus hombros y lo sacudió un poco más brusco -. ¡Despierta, Danny! -nuevamente no obtuvo ninguna seña de vida.

En ese momento, Sam por algún motivo comenzó a sentirse inquieta, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurría pero no sabía que. Reloj y Aricia intercambiaron miradas, pues ellos igualmente lo presintieron; el fantasma del tiempo abrió en ese momento un portal que daba paso justo en el bosque de los recuerdos. Todos miraron en dirección a el, y después de unos segundos, Dan salió de el, con el joven de cabellos negros en brazos, una vez que atravesó el portal bajo con cuidado el cuerpo, depositandolo sobre el césped, cayendo él de rodillas, sin ser capaz de verlos a la cara pero, por sobre todo, a Sam. Los demás se acercaron rogando por que aquello fuera una broma, una muy mala broma, aunque estaba más que en claro, por la expresión en el rostro de Dan, que desgraciadamente, no lo era. Sam se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo, el fantasma miró en otra dirección.

-¿Danny? -colocó una mano sobre su pecho, comprobando que este no respiraba -. ¿Danny? -su voz se quebró en ese instante, clara señal de que las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, nadie podía creer aquello, realmente, no querían. Jazz igualmente no logró contenerse más, Tucker por otro lado cubrió su rostro. Azura y Edrien, se dieron cuenta de que tanto Reloj como Aricia, no parecían afectados en lo absoluto, esto los desconcertó un poco, pero, al conocer los poderes de ambos, trataron de mantener la calma, esperando pacientemente a que algo ocurriera. En eso, Danny respiró de forma pesada de sorpresa, alertando a todos quienes parecían haber entrado en algún trance. El joven tosió un poco, para después incorporarse con la respiración algo agitada, después miró sus manos, descubriendo que estas volvían a tener forma humana; sonrió un poco alzando la vista.

-Eeehh... ¿hola? -dijo de forma tímida, aunque en vez de recibir alguna respuesta, fue sorprendido por un abrazo grupal como ya era costumbre, haciendo que volviera a su posición original en el suelo. Reloj, Aricia, Azura y Edrien sonrieron ante tal escena. El fantasma del tiempo desvió su vista hacia Dan, quien seguía con la mirada baja, sabía que eso no terminaría bien para Danny.

-Danny -el nombrado giró su rostro hacia Reloj -, corre -el joven lo miró sin entender, pero en el momento en que sintió un fuerte deseo de sangre detrás suyo, lo comprendió. Con cuidado dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Dan.

-¿Dan? -el fantasma alzó su vista, literalmente fulminando al joven con la mirada.

-Tú, ¡pequeño insecto! -Danny siguió el consejo de Reloj, y de un rápido movimiento se levantó y comenzó una carrera por salvar su vida. Aunque como había pasado tanto tiempo desde que corrió en su forma humana, era claro que no logró durar así mucho tiempo, y por ende, Dan lo logró alcanzar, Cuando menos se los espero, el fantasma ya estaba detrás de él. Danny trató de reanudar su carrera, pero Dan lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, llevándolo hasta la copa del árbol más alto que encontró. El joven se sujetó a una de las ramas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ok, ya entendí, ¿puedes bajarme? -pidió.

-Bajaras tú solo sin usar tus poderes de fantasma -dijo a modo de orden.

-Oh vamos, tú sabes que soy pésimo en condición física.

-Por eso mismo.

Luego de una larga tortura para Danny, Aricia y Edrien se marcharon, pues según ella aún tenían mucho de que hablar; Azura igualmente estuvo a punto de irse, pero Reloj la detuvo, pidiéndole que aguardara un poco, pues tenía algo que decirle, pero primero, debía terminar un asunto relacionado con Dan. El fantasma fue donde estaban los demás, llegando justo en le momento en que Dan dijo que era tiempo de marcharse.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir? -cuestionó el joven.

-No lo se.

-Yo sí, se de un lugar al podrías ir -dijo Reloj seguido por Azura -. Aunque quedaría mejor dicho, que hay un lugar a donde tienes que ir.

-¿De qué hablas? -el fantasma del tiempo abrió un portal, que en un principio estaba rodeado por una luz blanca, pero en cuanto esta se disipó, se logró apreciar finalmente lo que había del otro lado, o mejor dicho, lo que según los jóvenes no había, pues todo lo que vieron, era exactamente igual al parque de Amity Park, si es que no se trataba de el. Reloj sonrió divertido ante la expresión de confusión de los demás.

-¿Están seguros de que es el mismo lugar? -preguntó metiendo otra duda en la cabeza de los presentes -. ¿Porqué no lo ven más de cerca? -Dan, por algún motivo se sintió inevitablemente atraído por aquel lugar, por lo que siguiendo el consejo de Reloj, se acercó un poco más, pero, un antes de que estuviera a menos de medio metro del portal, un niño montado sobre un deslizador lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Qué rayos? -Reloj colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Te presentó, tú nueva línea del tiempo.

-... ¿mi, línea del tiempo? -interrogó aturdido.

-Por obvias razones, ya no puedes reintegrarte a la antigua línea, tanto porque fue modificada, como por el hecho de que te saliste del curso del tiempo. Sin embargo, hay otra razón aún más importante del porque esta nueva dimensión alterna se hizo de un espacio -el fantasma se quedó callado un momento, pensando las palabras adecuadas para seguir con la explicación -. ¿Tú sabes porque hay varias líneas del tiempo similares? -lo vio negar con la cabeza -. Eso es por el llamado "efecto mariposa" como ya les había explicado antes, hasta la cosa más insignificante es vital para el correr del tiempo, en este caso, tu decisión propia de querer cambiar para redimir tus errores, fue la principal causa de que esta nueva línea del tiempo naciera.

Dan seguía sin salir de su impresión, no sabía si sentirse feliz de tener un lugar al cual regresar, o inseguro, pues su último recuerdo de ahí no fue muy bueno. Reloj, al ver la indecisión del fantasma le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Te aseguro que no hay nada malo esperándote ahí -dijo animando al fantasma a atravesar el portal. Dan soltó un largo suspiro antes de dar un par de pasos más.

-Dan -llamó Danny, el nombrado volvió el rostro hacia él. El joven se acercó al fantasma -. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero, gracias por todo -Dan se preguntó cuantas sorpresas más le esperarían ese día. Llevó su mano a la cabeza del joven revolviendo su cabello.

-Trata de ya no ser tan torpe otra vez -de un momento a otro, inevitablemente dirigió su mirada hacia Sam, quien igualmente le devolvió la mirada, aunque después de un rato, se sintió algo avergonzada por eso, por lo que solo sonrió tímidamente, y se despidió de él con un gesto de su mano; Dan esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. El fantasma volvió a centrar su atención en el portal, y sin volver a pensarlo demasiado, se interno en él.

Dan abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose dentro de un habitación con las paredes color blanco, y las cosas típicas de un cuarto, el que por un momento confundió con la vieja habitación de sus padres, solo que con menos aparatos anti-fantasmas. En eso, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

-¿Danny, estas despierto? -habló una dulce voz muy familiar a sus espaldas. Con un poco de duda, giró su rostro, encontrando a una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros y lacios, con ojos color violeta, que vestía una blusa negra y falda morada. Dan creyó estar soñando.

-... ¿Sam? -dijo con duda.

-¿Qué pasa? pareciera como si no me hubieras visto en diez años -bromeó. El hombre sin previó aviso la acorraló entre sus brazos.

-No tienes idea -susurró. Sam, le devolvió el abrazo. En eso, el sonido del abrir y cerrar de un puerta, así como varias voces llamaron la atención de Dan.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? -inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz. Al llegar a la sala, vio a sus padres, en compañía de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

-Danny -su padre fue el primero en notar su presencia -. ¿Qué te parece este nuevo aparato? -preguntó con su típica felicidad reflejada en su rostro y voz. Al igual que antes, sin siquiera pensarlo, dio un fuerte abrazó a todos ellos, desconcertandolos un poco por su repentina actitud.

-¿Qué pasa? no es común que nos recibas de esa forma -dijo su hermana a modo de broma.

-Lo siento, es que, estoy feliz de volver a verlos -aunque no hubiera dicho nada, su sola expresión decía bastante.

-Al parecer alguien se despertó muy sentimental el día de hoy -todos rieron ante el comentario de Sam.

-¡Papi! -exclamó una pequeña voz. El hombre, miró en dirección al sonido, descubriendo a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules correr hacia él -. Papi, cargame.

-¿Yo? -su confusión no hizo más que crecer.

-¿Quién más? -preguntó la azabache, sin comprender aún la actitud de él. Dan, sin poder creerlo aún alzó a la pequeña niña en brazos.

-Quizá Danny deba ir al doctor, tal vez comience a sufrir amnesia -sugirió Tucker a Sam.

-Que gracioso -dijo el hombre.

El día se pasó entre bromas y platicas sin sentido, haciendo que Dan, volviera a sentir aquel ambiente familiar. Cuando cayó la noche, todos volvieron a sus casas. La pequeña niña cuyo nombre era Elicia, se había quedado dormida desde hacia mucho en los brazos de su padre, quien la llevó hasta su cuarto, depositandola suavemente en la mullida superficie. Se quedó un poco más contemplando el rostro durmiente de su hija, antes de volver a su propio cuarto. Después de un rato, Sam apagó las luces recostándose junto a Dan, quien se tensó un poco al sentirla tan cerca. La mujer lo miró por un rato, haciendo que este girara el sentir su mirada sobre él, encontrándose con sus ojos amatista, y ese dulce sonrisa tan característica de ella. Se quedaron mirándose por un largo rato, sin decir palabra, pues estas sobraban en ese momento.

-Hay algo que olvide decirte esta mañana -dijo Sam rompiendo en silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bienvenido a casa, Dan -él se sorprendió un poco, pero no borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Así que lo sabías.

-Algo así -Dan se acercó un poco más a ella depositando un pequeño beso en su frente. Sam lo miró con ternura, antes de que ambos juntaran sus labios. Él se estremeció un poco al volver a sentir cierta calidez en su pecho, la cual según, había perdido.

 _Diez años después._

-Apresúrense, que vamos a llegar tarde -decía impaciente una joven de catorce años de edad, cuyo cabello era negro y sus ojos como un par de zafiros.

-Ten paciencia Elicia, tú madre no puede esforzarse demasiado -pidió Dan, ayudando a su esposa, quien cargaba con un vientre de siete meses.

-Esta bien, puedo caminar yo sola -dijo Sam.

-Lo siento, sabes que no me puedo calmar.

-Vamos -volvió a apresurar la joven.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -el hombre extendió su mano abriendo un portal, a la zona fantasma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mamá, Shanon se ha vuelto a quedar dormida! -exclamó un joven de cabellos platas y ojos verdes que sobrevolaba por el techo de la casa.

-¡No es cierto, es culpa de Aron por no despertarme a tiempo! -protestó otra joven con las mismas características, persiguiendo a su hermano gemelo.

-Chicos, ya basta, dejen su discusión para más tarde -dijo Danny, programando el portal fantasma.

-Muy bien, antes de partir ¿no olvidan nada? -preguntó Sam bajando hasta el laboratorio.

-Nop -dijeron ambos hermanos al unisono.

-Bien, aquí vamos -el portal abrió sus dos puertas, mostrando un paisaje verdoso y espectral.

-Ahora, solo hay que esperar a Tucker.

-Acabó de llamar a su casa, no tardaran en llegar, al igual que Jazz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Papá, Sam acaba de llamar, ¿aún no nos vamos? -cuestionó un joven de tez morena y ojos verdes, jugando en una consola portátil.

-Ya voy -dijo Tucker arreglando un par de cosas -. ¿Segura que no vienes? -preguntó a su esposa quien estaba muy atenta a algo que escribía en la computadora.

-No, debo acabar con esto lo antes posible -respondió anotando un par de cosas más -. Estaré bien, puedes irte ya con Alex.

-Muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mamá, ¿aún no nos vamos? -cuestionó un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojizos.

-Ya vamos, espera un poco Dilan -respondió Aricia, llegando a la sala principal, juntó a su esposo Edrien.

-Será mejor darnos prisa -sugirió el hombre.

-Sí, lo se -la espíritu abrió un portal en el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Aún no llegan? -preguntó por casi décima vez una joven de largos cabellos blancos, con un ojo morado y otro rojo.

-Artemis, ten más paciencia -Azura se acercó a ella acariciando su cabellos.

-Ya están en camino -dijo Reloj mirando a uno de los portales, que estaban cerca de ambas mujeres -. Les sugiero que se hagan a un lado -ambas retrocedieron un par de pasos. En eso, del portal, salieron todos cayendo al suelo, a excepción de Dan, quien cargaba a su esposa.

-¿De quién fue la genial idea de atravesar el portal al mismo tiempo? -cuestionó Sam, irguiéndose un poco.

-Yo solo se que, o ya están perdiendo su habilidades, o se están volviendo viejos -bromeó Reloj, refiriéndose a que los únicos que estaban en el suelo, eran los padres, ya que sus hijos estaban flotando en el aire; Alex era ayudado por un deslizador.

-Por favor no me recuerdes mi edad -respondió Jazz, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Todos comenzaron a reír.

La reunión comenzó poco a poco a volverse más amena para todos. Recordando el viejo tiempo, y añorando el futuro, claro que eso solo para los más grandes, pues al grupo de jóvenes, aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Holi otra vez :3**

 **Creo que el final quedó un poco... un poco... aburrido, pero, no supe que más agregarle, aún así, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno, así terminamos con nuestra trilogía, sinceramente hubo varios inconvenientes que no me esperaba, como por ejemplo los retrasos en la actualización, y si me extraño la verdad ya que normalmente suelo actualizar pronto, pero la * $ &+%# (ok no XD) escuela no da tiempo, enserio que no pensé que fuera tan difícil, pero bueno, logré revelarme y seguir subiendo capis XD.**

 **En fin, tengo un aviso que darles, dejare los fics por un tiempo, o al menos hasta vacaciones, o cuando tenga un largo periodo sin clases, porque la verdad eso de estar actualizando cada dos por tres como que no me agrada mucho, así que me daré un tiempo, pero no crean que se han librado de mi, tarde o temprano saldré con otra historia JAJAJA TRIUNFO DEL MAL! \\*o*/ (necesito dormir más ¬¬u).** **Ok, creo que me he salido mucho del tema, como sea, lo que también les quería decir es que en el transcurso de las tres historias, hubo varias partes o escenas completas que me habían surgido desde el principio en mi mente, pero por algún extraño motivo no las puse o las modifique demasiado, por lo que estaba planeando hacer una recopilación de todas esas partes que no salieron y crear otro fic de drabbles independientes, o algo así, pero, no se si les guste la idea, ahí me dicen si quieren que las suba. Otra cosa que también les quería comentar, es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de Danny Phantom, o mejor dicho, es una historia que estoy escribiendo, algo así como un libro... sip así como lo oyen, a decir verdad mi mayor sueño es ser una escritora *o* (aunque aún tengo mucho por mejorar), ok, me volví a desviar del tema, lo siento ¬¬u... bue, como les estaba contando, como el nuevo fic se basa en otra historia que estoy escribiendo, este va a ser más largo de lo normal, sinceramente aún no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, pero si van a ser varios, y creo que aquí retomo lo que ya les había dicho, en sí, ocupare ese tiempo para centrarme en escribir la historia, porque no es la única, hay más en la fila, y es que mi cabeza es un mar de ideas, bien puedo escribir tres historias diferentes al mismo tiempo, (creo que ya se porque estoy tan loca ¬¬u), y por eso pienso que sería bueno hacer los drabbles, para llenar mi ausencia, pero como ya dije, es su decisión.**

 **Por cierto, se que ya les pedí su opinión en muchas cosas, pero hay otra pequeña cosita en la que quisiera pedirles su ayuda, es por el bien de la próxima historia. Si fueran tan amables de decirme de entre estos nombres: Kairós, Crono, Chronos y Aión, ¿cuál es el que más les gusta? poor fiii, díganme, espero su respuesta n.n**

 **Otra vez, muchas gracias por todo chicos, de verdad que me siento muy feliz de tenerlos a todos ustedes como mis lectores**

 **Hasta la próxima (n.n)/**


End file.
